


Entre Garras y Colmillos

by K_Vader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Criaturas fantásticas, Español | Spanish, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Licantropía, M/M, Mundo Alterno, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No tengo idea, Other, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Vader/pseuds/K_Vader
Summary: Peter tendrá que elegir entre mantener su vida justo como estaba o regalarla a un grupo de hombres lobo para protegerlo. Es eso, o convertirse en el juguete favorito de los vampiros.*No es Twilight, lo juro*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia en español, asi que por favor ténganme paciencia haha
> 
> Universo Alterno :)
> 
> Tenía ganas de escribir algo así :P aparte de que he leído bastante acerca de ello (no, nunca he leído Twilight lol), puede q hayan cosas en las que me equivoque, en todo caso me lo hacen saber (sean amables por favor :’D) y pues sí, espero que les guste y disfruten esta rareza conmigo haha se les quiere.

El día que Peter decidió aventurarse, todo lo que quería era tomar buenas fotos dentro del bosque. Si, él sabía sobre los hombres lobo, los vampiros, las brujas y etc. Todo el mundo lo sabe, son más que conocidos en el pueblo y se han convertido incluso en civiles _‘comunes y corrientes’_.

También era más que consiente de la existencia de esos que _no_ están contentos con los humanos, menos aún tener que convivir entre ellos. Él incluso sabía dónde se escondían y el hecho de que pueden oler sangre a millas de distancia, entonces… ¿Por qué rayos decidió entrar en ese bosque? Ninguna foto valía el problema en el que se metió.

Ahora se encuentra intentando huir de los mismos jóvenes vampiros que le dieron la paliza de su vida aquella noche, él aún no logra comprender que pasaba por su mente ese día, incluso menos ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando por su mente hoy también?

“Incluso con algo de ventaja eres lento Parker,” gritó Flash mientras observaba a Peter, iba acompañado por sus amigos Felicia Hardy y Cletus Kasady quienes no dejaban de reír.

Él no es nuevo para este grupo, siendo acosado por ellos desde que tenía trece años, comenzando desde el día que decidió entrar a ese estúpido bosque por unas estúpidas fotos; fueron ellos quienes lo encontraron y desde entonces se convirtió en su marioneta.

“Ya le diste mucha ventaja Flash,” dijo Cletus impaciente. Es el más violento de los tres y al que Peter le tiene más miedo, por lo menos los otros dos parecen tener alma.

“Un segundo Kas… Un segundo.”

Peter estaba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Bueno, en realidad así es, había luna llena, o en otras palabras ‘La hora de las Brujas’ lo que significa, criaturas ansiosas por sangre, especialmente vampiros y hombres lobo.

 _‘Y de nuevo ¿Qué me estaba pasando por la mente cuando decidí salir?’_ pensó mientras se preparaba para ser atacado.

Siempre trabajando sin descanso para él y su tía, ella principalmente. Ambos viven solos desde que su tío murió a manos de un grupo de vampiros la misma noche que Peter fue atacado por primera vez. No tienen a nadie más, su tía también trabaja, pero él nunca podría ponerla en una posición donde se tenga que romper la espalda por él.

Tomar fotos es su forma de proveer y su estúpido jefe estaba más que determinado esta mañana cuando pidió fotos de estas criaturas en su mejor forma, violencia en su máximo esplendor, ofreciendo un aumento para quien llevara las mejores fotos.

“¡Ya!” oyó decir a Flash, seguido por varios pasos acercándose rápidamente.

En un segundo Flash estaba frente a él con una sonrisa amplia, Peter trató de devolverse pero Felicia estaba ahí para detenerlo y al lado estaba Cletus con la expresión más escalofriante que Peter ha visto, enviando escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo.

“P-Perdón,” tartamudeo, no quería verse vulnerable, pero rodeado por tres jóvenes vampiros, llenos de fuerza y sed de sangre, parecía la reacción más natural. No le podía importar menos si parecía un ratón asustado, en ese momento todo lo que importaba era al menos salir con vida de ello.

“Aw ¿Vas llorar Parker?” Flash se estaba acercando, por lo que Peter retrocedió y dos brazos fuertes se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura. Se sobresaltó y trató de salir de ellos pero solo logró que Felicia apretara más fuerte.

“¿Por qué tan asustado _Pete_?” preguntó ella sonriendo antes de frotar la nariz contra su cuello “Tu olor es el mejor que hay” dijo casi ronroneando.

“Déjanos algo Lisha,” gruñó Cletus acercándose con esa sonrisa macabra en los labios.

“No estaba haciendo nada,” dijo Peter mientras se retorcía en medio de los fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura.

“Si, estabas aquí y esa es razón suficiente,” dijo Flash también respirando profundamente en su cuello, Peter trató de evitarlo, pero una gran mano le agarró la cara para mantenerlo estable “Lo juro Parker, tu olor es perfecto”

Cletus ahora estaba frente a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras los otros dos estaban enterrados en su cuello. Cletus quitó la mano de Flash y agarró la cara de Peter en su lugar.

“Te podemos oler desde una gran distancia, ese olor no se pierde.” Estaba muy cerca de su cara e inhalo volteando los ojos hacia atrás en excitación “Todo un elixir.”

Ahora estaba rodeado por los tres vampiros y todos muy cerca de su yugular, tragó saliva nervioso, lo único que podía esperar era que fuera rápido e indoloro, aunque él sabe muy bien cómo funcionan las muertes a manos de vampiros, hay videos en YouTube y ninguno se veía lindo.

Su tía también apareció entre sus pensamientos y sintió mucho miedo por ella, no la podía dejar sola y ella lo necesitaba, por lo que tomó eso como su fortaleza. Empezó a pelear tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitía, pateó a Cletus y le pegó a Felicia con el codo. Lo dejaron ir, pero de inmediato se comenzaron a reír.

“Muy bien Parker, que fuerte,” dijo Felicia en un tono sarcástico.

“Deberías comportarte Pete, de lo contrario esto podría doler,” Flash se acercó y con un guiño le dio un puñetazo en la cara, no con todas sus fuerzas porque apenas estaba empezando, pero lo suficiente para hacer que Peter terminara en el piso con el labio roto y sangre saliendo de este, hinchándose casi de inmediato.

Se levantó lentamente y puso sus puños frente a su cara, estaba decidido a pelear hasta el último segundo. Los tres vampiros lo miraron y continuaron riendo, pero a Peter no le importaba, no podía dejar que le quitaran la vida sin dar pelea.

Flash se acercó de nuevo y Peter trató de golpearlo pero falló miserablemente, el otro lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó. Peter siguió peleando pero claramente el brazo que lo estaba sosteniendo era más fuerte que todo su cuerpo en general.

“No seas así Parker, son solo colmillos y…”

Un fuerte gruñido provino de alguien detrás de Peter, interrumpiendo a Flash. Peter no podía ver quién era, pero debía ser alguien importante, pues congeló a las tres criaturas frente a él.

“¡Déjenlo ir!” dijo la voz.

“Este no es tu territorio,” atacó Flash intentando sonar fuerte pero salió débil, casi un chillido, era evidente que estaba asustado.

“Haz caso chico o esto terminará mal para ustedes.” Flash bajo a Peter y retrocedió con las manos levantadas.

“Le haremos saber a Thanos que estabas aquí, cuando sepa que estas quitándonos nuestras presas - “

Otro gruñido lo interrumpió por lo que se voltearon y empezaron a correr. Peter se quedó ahí congelado, claramente había salido de un problema para meterse en uno peor. Jóvenes vampiros no era tan malo, pero un hombre lobo alfa era otra historia y este claramente era un alfa, de otra manera los otros no hubieran corrido como lo hicieron.

“¿Estas bien?” preguntó la voz y Peter frunció el ceño ¿Estaba realmente preocupado o este era otro juego que las criaturas tienen? Actuando muy amables para luego desgarrar a sus víctimas.

Él solo asintió.

El hombre lobo se acercó, pasos fuertes y respirando calmadamente. Peter cerró los ojos y la criatura se detuvo frente a él antes de respirar profundamente.

“Puedo oler porque estaban encima tuyo… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa chico?”

‘¿QUÉ?’ Peter abrió los ojos y encontró a Tony Stark frente a él.

Tony Stark es uno de los alfas más fuertes que hay, tiene su propia manada, un gran grupo de hombres lobo que lo siguen a todos lados y es uno de los más grandes enemigos de Thanos, especialmente desde que Thanos mató a un grupo de sus betas, lo que rompió el pacto que tenían sobre dejar al otro en paz.

“No puedo dejarte aquí, son bastante idiotas porque aún puedo olerlos.”

Peter no dijo nada ¿Realmente iba a confiar en un macho alfa con básicamente su vida en una noche de luna llena? De todos modos, que otra opción tenía. Era eso o los vampiros y ninguno parecía favorecedor. La única diferencia era que había escuchado cosas buenas de Tony, en cambio a los otros él los conocía muy bien y no en el buen sentido.

“Okay,” susurró, probablemente un humano cualquiera no le hubiera entendido, pero Tony pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

“Sígueme.”

Miró alrededor y comenzó a caminar, Peter lo siguió acelerando el paso antes de que pudiera ser arrastrado a su muerte obvia. El otro hombre mantenía su vista al frente, nunca mirando hacia abajo para ver a Peter quien básicamente lo estaba estudiando de reojo.

Tony lo sabía, el chico olía a miedo y confusión, pero en este momento necesitaba estar atento a sus al rededores, los jóvenes vampiros todavía estaban cerca y no solo ellos, este chico tenía un olor bastante fuerte y llamativo, eso es muy peligroso, especialmente en noches como estas.

“¿Debería decirte donde vivo o…?” preguntó Peter sacando a Tony de sus pensamientos.

“Aquí no.”

Un Hummer negro estaba parqueado al lado de la carretera, Tony abrió la puerta del pasajero y le indico a Peter que entrara, él lo hizo sin titubear, poniéndose el cinturón y quedándose callado mientras Tony caminaba hacia el otro lado del auto.

Se sentó y se puso el cinturón cuando noto que Peter lo había hecho, no era su costumbre, pero parecía lo lógico. Encendió el auto y después de un momento, habiéndose asegurado de que no hubiera nadie cerca, se volteó hacia el chico. 

“Mira, no sé cómo explicar esto, pero no puedo llevarte a tu casa.”

Peter se paralizó en el asiento pero no dijo nada, ya se estaba maldiciendo internamente por estar en esta situación solo por un par de dólares, tal vez hasta nada, conociendo a Jameson probablemente se reiría en su cara y simplemente tomaría las fotos.

“¡No, hey! No te hagas malas ideas.” 

Tony trató de calmarlo en cuanto vio que el chico se puso rígido y el miedo se hizo más que visible, especialmente porque sus latidos iban a una milla por segundo.

“Tu olor es muy fuerte niño, si te dejo ir esto podría ponerse peor, probablemente ya saben dónde vives y estoy seguro de que no son las únicas criaturas detrás tuyo.”

Peter tragó nervioso, la tensión en su cuerpo incrementando.

“No te voy a hacer daño, créeme.”

¿Cómo podía confiar en un completo extraño? Y aún así aquí estaba, dentro del carro de dicho extraño, quién claramente no era desconocido, este era Tony Stark quien en segundos podría destrozar su cuerpo. Aunque tal vez eso significaba algo, porque si Tony hubiera querido herirlo, ya lo habría hecho.

“¿Cuántos años tienes?”

Tony seguía intentando relajarlo, el olor se hacía más fuerte cuando estaba asustado y en este momento era lo menos que necesitaba.

“Diecisiete,” dijo Peter nervioso y mirando al piso.

“Mierda… ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo afuera?” Peter se rio, aunque sonó más como un sollozo.

“Me sigo preguntando lo mismo.”

Tony suspiro y continuó su camino, no sabía exactamente que iba a hacer con el chico, de lo único que estaba seguro era que no podía dejarlo allí afuera.

“¿Tienes familia?”

“Solo mi tía, debe estar preocupada.”

“¿Quieres llamarla?” le ofreció su celular y el chico lo miró titubeante, pero después de una larga pausa, decidió aceptarlo.

“¿Y decirle qué exactamente?” su voz salió temblorosa, claramente estaba lidiando con muchas emociones.

“No sé, tal vez que estas estudiando con un amigo y que llegarás mañana temprano porque ya es muy tarde para salir.”

Peter se quedó en silencio y tras reflexionar por un momento marcó el número de su casa esperando que su tía estuviera bien, aunque era obvio que lo estaría, la tía May es una Omega, son considerados débiles por escoger no vivir con una manada, pero su tía es muy fuerte.

Su tío era un simple humano como su madre antes de morir, Peter sacó ese lado de ambos, ni un solo rastro de lobo en él.

La tía May atendió al segundo timbre, Peter trato de calmarla, ella sabía sobre su olor y el tipo de cosas que cualquier criatura podría hacerle. Le dijo que estaba en casa de Gwen estudiando y que no se dieron cuenta de la hora; Gwen es su única amiga así que probablemente debería llamarla para hacerle saber del plan por si su tía decidía llamarla.

Al final aceptó, no muy convencida pero no podía hacer nada más, le dijo que se cuidará y que lo quería, luego colgó y el silencio vino detrás.

“Entonces… ¿Te llamas Peter?” Tony preguntó antes de darse cuenta de lo irrespetuoso que eso podría sonar, no debería escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero con su oído tan agudo es casi imposible evitarlo “Perdón por escuchar”

“Está bien… Me salvaste, dar mi nombre es lo menos que puedo hacer.”

De nuevo silencio, Tony tratando de pensar en qué haría con él y Peter reuniendo fuerzas para aceptar su próxima muerte.

“¿Adónde vamos?” preguntó titubeante, Tony se aclaró la garganta y trató de sonreír.

“El único lugar donde sé que estarás a salvo… Mi manada.”


	2. Chapter 2

“¿Tu manada?... ¿Como con más hombres lobo y así?” la cabeza de Peter era un remolino, ¿Por qué si Tony le acababa de decir que su olor es muy fuerte como para estar ahí afuera esta noche, lo estaba llevando a un lugar lleno de lobos? Probablemente bastante hambrientos.

“Yo sé cómo suena eso, pero es seguro.”

Peter se volteó en su asiento para mirarlo, tratando de leer sus expresiones porque nada de esto tenía sentido, pero Tony estaba completamente neutral, incluso calmado.

“Pero, ellos no me… Ya sabes.”

“No, yo no los dejaría, voy a llamar a mis alfas para hacerles saber que vamos de camino, así ellos le pueden decir a los otros.”

Peter mantuvo el estudio sobre el rostro de Tony, a lo que este sonrió, Peter estaba tratando desesperadamente de leerlo y para él era tan fácil saber todos los sentimientos del chico.

“¿Cómo es que terminaste haciendo que esos jóvenes vampiros te odiaran?”

Peter se movió de nuevo en el asiento, frunciendo el ceño e incómodo por la pregunta. Luego se volteó de nuevo hacia el frente.

“Es bastante estúpido,” dijo en un tono muy bajo. Tony no habló, esperando a que Peter estuviera listo para continuar la historia.  


“Yo tenía trece y mi tío me acababa de regalar una nueva cámara, yo estaba tan feliz que salí de la casa casi de inmediato, mi tío me acompañó y nos estábamos divirtiendo, pero de repente nos atacaron. Mi tío fue el primero en ser tomado, yo estaba solo en el bosque antes de que esos tres aparecieran… Mi tío murió por culpa de sus padres y yo…”

“Lo siento.” Tony no necesitaba oír más, el chico ahora estaba triste, teniendo malos recuerdos y todo gracias a él.

“No hay problema…”

Luego del momento incómodo, el resto del camino fue silencioso. Tony llamó a uno de sus alfas y le dejó saber que ya iban de camino, la otra criatura no preguntó más detalles y solo aceptó las indicaciones.

Después de casi dos horas estaban entrando a un campo plano, lleno de cabinas y todo tipo de personas, todos hombres lobo por supuesto y cada vez que el carro pasaba cerca de ellos, cerraban los ojos y respiraban profundamente, luego al abrirlos, sus ojos brillaban –todo por el olor de Peter, por supuesto- lo que lo ponía aún más nervioso.

“No te preocupes, simplemente están tratando de acomodarse a tu olor, tal parece les agradas.” Tony sonrió y Peter trató de hacer lo mismo, pero estaba muy nervioso como para lograrlo.

“Probablemente te olieron desde hace un rato, especialmente mis alfas.”

“¿Tus alfas?” Peter siempre escuchó que solo podía haber uno o dos alfas por manada, tres o más siempre producían problemas.

“Si, Nat fue la primer alfa en unirse a la manada, es bastante fuerte e inteligente, la conocerás de inmediato, nos esta esperando.”

Parqueó el carro y ambos salieron de este, luego Tony los dirigió hacía tres cabinas parecidas a un edificio de apartamentos, con dos habitaciones debajo y una muy grande encima de ellas, Peter supuso que esa era de Tony y las dos de abajo, de los otros alfas. 

Subieron al primer piso y Tony abrió la puerta, indicándole a Peter que entrara. Él lo hizo lentamente, asustado por lo que podría estar esperándolo al otro lado.

Había cuatro hombres lobo en la sala de estar, una mujer, probablemente la Nat que Tony mencionó, junto a ella estaba un rubio bastante alto, en el sillón estaba otro rubio aunque era más próximo a ser dorado/castaño, tirando flechas hacia la pared, y por último uno de cabello negro un poco más pequeño que el rubio, ambos hablando con la alfa.

En cuanto Peter entró todos corrieron hacia él, respirando su olor, casi acariciando las narices contra su cuello y ronroneando sonidos de aprobación. Peter se tambaleó por el ataque tan repentino.

“Hey, hey déjenlo respirar por lo menos,” dijo Tony por detrás y alejándolos de él.

“Lo siento, es que hueles muy bien,” dijo la mujer mirándolo con ojos de acecho.

“Esta es Nat,” dijo Tony, rodando los ojos “Una de mis alfas”

Ella asintió mirándolo con una sonrisa “De nuevo, lo siento.”

Peter sonrió y asintió tímidamente, luego Tony señaló al rubio alto.

“Este es Steve,” lo rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y lo besó “Él es mío,” dijo posesivamente, Steve rió y le extendió una mano a Peter.

“Un placer.”

Peter sonrió estrechando la mano. Luego Tony señaló al de las flechas.

“Ese de ahí es Clint.”

Clint le guiñó y Peter se sonrojó. “Hueles increíble, chico,” dijo antes de volver al sillón.

“Y por último pero no menos importante, ese es Bruce.”

El del cabello negro le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y Peter se la devolvió, luego el chico se volteó de nuevo hacia Tony confundido.

“Pensé que habías dicho que había otro alfa.”

“Si,” todos se rieron como si Peter acababa de contar un chiste. “Él vendrá luego, probablemente anda cazando con parte de la manada.”

Tony soltó a Steve y comenzó a caminar al rededor del lugar.

“Esta puerta de acá es mi cuarto,” dijo señalando a la que estaba a la par de la sala de estar “Y ese de allá” señaló hacía otra puerta que estaba del otro lado, a la par de la cocina “Es tuyo por esta noche, es mi oficina pero la manada la acomodó para que esté lo suficientemente cómoda para que puedas dormir.”

“Gracias,” dijo Peter tímidamente mirando hacia la puerta.

“Si necesitas algo, déjanos saber,” dijo Nat y Peter asintió “Nadie aquí te hará daño, incluso si hueles como una cena suculenta,” dijo ésta seductoramente y Peter de nuevo se sonrojó, tragando nervioso. Al parecer a estos lobos les gustaba avergonzarlo de esa forma.

“Déjalo en paz, Nat,” Steve dijo entre risas “Pero ella tiene razón, Peter, nadie te va a hacer daño.”

“Gracias,” dijo él aclarandose la garganta y mirando hacia el piso de madera.

Su tía siempre le hablaba de su olor y del cuidado que debía tener, pero él nunca le prestó verdadera atención, luego entró a la pubertad y el problema incrementó, o por lo menos eso le hizo saber su tía, pues Peter no lograba oler nada diferente en su cuerpo aparte del hecho de que ahora debía usar desodorante. La primera vez que Flash, Cletus y Felicia lo encontraron, todo se hizo evidente, ellos le dejaron bastante claro que su olor era único. Ese día no le hicieron mucho (aparte de una de las peores palizas de su vida) pues aún eran muy jóvenes.

Desafortunadamente ese mismo día perdió a su tío y el grupo de vampiros en vez de dejar que Peter tuviera su momento de paz en su duelo por la pérdida, ellos le declararon la guerra, persiguiéndolo todos los días, pero nunca tomándolo muy en serio. Dos veces eso cambió, una noche que hubo luna llena en la cual casi lo matan, hasta que su tía apareció para salvarlo, y luego de nuevo esta noche. Peter admitía que tenía suerte, la verdadera pregunta era por cuánto tiempo esa suerte iba a durar.

“Con mucho gusto, cariño,” dijo Steve sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

“Ve a alistarte, vamos a cocinar algo… ¿Tienes hambre?”

No tenía ganas de comer, pero este grupo le estaba ofreciendo de todo, lo menos que podía hacer era unirse a ellos en la cena.

“Podría comer,” dijo sencillamente.

“Okay, entonces ve a prepararte.”

Peter se dirigió a lo que ellos llamaron _'su cuarto'_ y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a la manada en la sala de estar para que continuaran su conversación. Peter miró alrededor, inspeccionando el lugar. Tenía un buen tamaño, casi gigante para lo que Peter estaba acostumbrado, el doble de su propio cuarto. Dentro había un escritorio, un closet y una cama. Las cosas de Tony estaban al lado, la manada intentó hacerlas casi invisibles y a decir verdad lo hicieron bastante bien.

Se acostó en la cama y suspiró, ahora tenía el tiempo suficiente para pensar mejor en lo que estaba sucediendo, e incluso en lo que pasó y pasará. Si, en ese momento se sentía seguro, pero ¿Y mañana?

Alguien tocó la puerta por lo que Peter se sentó de nuevo, los lobos eran muy educados, él esperaba que simplemente entraran, al fin y al cabo, él era el intruso “Adelante.”

“Lo siento,” era Bruce, entró tímidamente con un cambio de ropa en sus manos. “Encontramos algunas cosas para ti, uno de nuestros jóvenes es casi de la misma talla.”

Bruce puso la ropa encima de la cama y se volteó hacia Peter, mirando el labio roto que ahora estaba bastante inflamado y con una marca morada creciendo alrededor.

“¿Quieres que me encargue de eso?” preguntó amablemente, pero Peter negó con la cabeza.

“No te preocupes, he tenido peores, esto no es nada.” si dolía, pero Peter estaba siendo sincero, incluso un brazo roto eran parte de su vida siendo la marioneta de los vampiros.

“No deberían hacer eso… hay reglas,” dijo Bruce, frunciendo el ceño.

Peter sabía sobre estas reglas, ninguna criatura debía meterse con un humano menor de edad, ni siquiera con adultos, pero estos ocurren más a menudo y es difícil encontrar un culpable, especialmente entre los vampiros y hombres lobo, aún peor si estos no quieren a los humanos, no hay mucho que hacer al respecto.

Peter simplemente se encogió de hombros, ya estaba acostumbrado, si, era cansado y todo dolía todo el tiempo, pero él logró crear un escudo alrededor de ello, ahora ni siquiera las palabras dolían tanto como antes. Después de la muerte de su tío, Peter tuvo que crecer más rápido de lo debido, incluso cuando su tía intentaba dar lo mejor de sí para brindarle una vida normal al adolescente. Pero para Peter era claro que esa ya no era una opción.

“Si necesitas algo más, por favor háznos saber, más tarde te ofreceré esa ayuda con el labio de nuevo,” dijo sonriendo y Peter hizo lo mismo.

“Gracias,” dijo el chico, con una sonrisa sincera.

Después de que Bruce se fuera, Peter decidió tomar una ducha, recogiéndo la ropa que le ofrecieron y caminando en silencio hacia el baño, aunque según parecía la manada le había dejado la cabaña para él solo. Una vez en la ducha, Peter abrió la perilla y dejó que el agua lavara la sangre seca de su cara. El sabor del agua contra su labio era metálico, casi salado, pero el agua era tibia y Peter realmente se sentía seguro.

Después de un largo tiempo dentro de la ducha, Peter decidó salir, poniéndose la ropa prestada, un par de jeans y un suéter rojo de rayas azules. Peter salió a una sala de estar aún bastante vacía, así que se tomó la libertad de mirar alrededor con curiosidad. Era una cabina cálida y acogedora, tres sillones, uno largo y dos individuales, una pantalla plana encima de una chimenea y tres estantes para libros, ninguno vacio, lo que hizo a Peter sonreír, los libros eran su mayor alegría. 

La cocina estaba a la derecha, a la par de _su cuarto_ , con un gran refrigerador el cual abrió para encontrar montones de carne dentro, algunos trozos todavía con algo de sangre.

Peter retorció la cara por la escena, cerrando la puerta y deteniéndose cuando sintió algo peludo pasar justo al lado de su pierna. Peter se congeló por el contacto y luego un sonido bastante grave de aprobación salió de la criatura, la cual comenzó a olerlo. Peter no se movió, simplemente miró lentamente hacia abajo para encontrar un gran lobo de cabello castaño rozándose contra su pierna. El lobo miró hacia arriba, directo a los ojos de Peter, quién respondió con un grito mudo.

“¡Wade, basta!” Tony salió de su cuarto con una mirada penetrante hacia el lobo, el cual gruñó, luego su cuerpo se transformó, dejando a un hombre bastante alto y musculoso frente a él, cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, y muy desnudo, _bastante desnudo_. Los ojos de Peter se abrieron en sorpresa y el hombre se rió.

“Mierda Tony, nunca me dijiste que olía y se veía tan bien,” el otro dijo, acercándose y respirando profundamente sobre el cabello de Peter, enterrándo su nariz en este, cerca de su oreja y enviando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Peter.

“Lo estas asustando,” continuó Tony.

“Yo creo que le agrado,” dijo con voz ronca, casi gruñendo en deseo contra su cuello.

“¡WADE!” gritó Tony y el otro hombre _¿Wade?_ dio un paso atrás, dándole vuelta a los ojos para desmotrar su molestia.

“Si si, está bien.” Wade tomó la toalla de la mano de Peter y la enrolló alrededor de su cintura, no tapando su muslo por completo, porque la toalla parecía muy pequeña para su cuerpo. “Entonces ¿él se va a quedar?”

“ _Él_ tiene nombre y familia,” dijo Tony, sonriéndole a Peter “Lo siento, este es Wade, mi otro alfa.”

Wade se volteó de nuevo hacia Peter con ojos brillantes y amarillentos. Peter de nuevo se paralizó.

“Será bastante difícil mantener la compostura contigo cerca l, chico,” de nuevo su voz parecía gruñir e hizo una larga inhalación inclinándose hacia Peter, el cual estaba completamente sonrojado.

“Está bromeando,” dijo Tony, continuando la mirada penetrante hacia Wade, quien de nuevo volteó los ojos, los cuales ahora eran de un azul cielo, e incluso así, parecían brillar.

“¿Peter, cierto?” Wade preguntó y Peter asintió “Tan bueno, lo juro.” se mordió el labio inferior y le guiñó “Ahora, si me disculpan, esta toalla aún tiene tu olor y yo probablemente estaré ocupado con ella… nos veremos luego.”

Wade caminó hacia la puerta principal, la abrió y luego desapareció.

“No le hagas caso,” dijo Tony cerrando la puerta del refrigerador “Es un lobo joven al que le gusta causar problemas, pero no te hará daño”

“¿C-Cómo es que los d-dos pueden ser alfas al mis-mo tiempo?” Tony se rió por el tartamudeo de Peter, negando con la cabeza.

“Él hace grandes primeras impresiones,” dijo palmeando el hombro de Peter “Tiene muchas destrezas, pero liderar no es una de ellas, por eso yo terminé siendo el alfa mayor.”

“¿Ustedes-s p-pelearon?” preguntó Peter interesado y al mismo tiempo molesto por el tartamudeo repentino.

“Si… Él ganó,” Peter lo miró confundido y Tony rio de nuevo “Digamos que él aprecia su libertad y me dejó el liderazgo a mí… Ahora ¿Listo para comer? Te presentaremos a la mayor cantidad de manada posible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spideypool :3 haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdoon por durar tanto!!
> 
> El próximo capítulo vendrá más rápido lo juro, esta casi listo :)

Peter siguió a Tony casi adherido a él mientras se dirigían hacia el comedor principal, Tony le explicó que cada familia tiene derecho a comer en su propia cabina, pero que la mayor parte del tiempo comían juntos, esto más que todo porque como manada les gustaba estar unidos.

"¿Y qué mejor unión que la comida?" preguntó Tony mientras se acercaban a un gran granero "Te están esperando ansiosos, puedo sentirlo."

Tony estaba intentando hacerlo sentir seguro, eso Peter lo entendía, pero no estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo, lo único que podía imaginar era una jauría de lobos hambrientos esperando a que se abrieran las puertas para abalanzarse encima de la nueva víctima.

Ya estaban frente a las grandes puertas, Peter tragó nervioso y Tony abrió, dándole la bienvenida a lo que ellos llamaban el salón principal. Era un gran granero con mesas largas en el medio y dos grandes asadores al lado. Bombillos rústicos guindaban de los tablones gruesos del techo y el piso era de tierra.

Todos estaban hablando, distraídos en sus propios diálogos, niños corriendo por todos lados, adultos gritándose entre sí para poder ser escuchados de un lado a otro, jóvenes peleando y cuando Peter pensaba que se estaba volviendo violento, los jóvenes se dejaban ir y comenzaban a reír.

Casi inmediatamente después de que entraran, todos se quedaron en silencio y se voltearon hacia ellos. Peter de nuevo se halló paralizado.

Tony se aclaró la garganta "Hola familia, este es Peter. Peter esta es nuestra familia, los iras conociendo poco a poco," de nuevo silencio. Peter estaba comenzando a incomodarse, así que Tony habló de nuevo "Bueno ya, de vuelta a lo que estaban."

Y todos obedecieron, regresando al estruendo de risas y voces por todos lados. Peter buscó con la mirada a los que ya conocía, Nat estaba hablando con una mujer embarazada por el lado de las mesas largas, cuando lo miró, le guiñó un ojo y Peter le sonrió. Steve estaba ahora junto a Tony, ofreciéndole una bebida mientras hablaban. Bruce estaba sentado en medio de los dos asadores, mirando a Wade y a Clint mientras ambos competían por ver cuál asaba más carne en menos tiempo.

Bruce le saludo con la mano, a lo que Clint y Wade se voltearon. Clint le sonrió y Wade le guiñó, después ambos se voltearon para seguir con lo suyo.

"¡Hola!" Peter dio un salto y una chica de cabello rojizo apareció junto a él, riendo por el susto que generó.

"Lo siento, a veces se me olvida que los humanos no sienten nuestra presencia como nosotros la suya," dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, Peter seguía un poco desorbitado así que ella continúo.

"Mi nombre es Mary Jane, me dicen MJ y soy la encargada de asignar tareas, o bueno por lo menos ayudar a mi hermana en eso mientras ella está ocupada."

Peter parpadeó intentando procesar la información dada, por lo que la chica rio de nuevo.

"Eres lindo," Peter se sonrojó y no pudo esconder la sonrisa.

"Mi hermana me dijo que tenemos la misma edad, pero no puedo intentar seducirte, sería romper las reglas," Peter frunció el ceño confundido y ella agitó una mano en el aire para restarle importancia.

"Nada importante, no te preocupes... ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás Peter? Mi hermana dice que solo por un tiempo, pero dadas las circunstancias por las que estas acá yo insisto en que será más tiempo."

Peter tenía muchas dudas respecto a todo lo que decía esta chica, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, así que preguntó lo más simple.

"¿Quién es tu hermana?" La chica rio de nuevo.

"Pensé que era obvio, nos parecemos bastante," dijo señalando a Nat, a lo que Peter levantó las cejas en sorpresa.

"Si, es bastante obvio," dijo al final y ambos rieron. Ella comenzó a caminar, parecía una invitación, así que Peter la siguió.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que dadas mis circunstancias crees que me tengo que quedar más tiempo?"

MJ pasó a la par de unos niños y estos la abrazaron antes de voltearse hambrientos hacia Peter y abalanzándose sobre él. Cuando logró reaccionar, se halló tirado en el piso con dos cachorros encima, ambos oliéndolo como a una galleta, Peter intentó levantarse pero uno se sentó en su pecho.

"Hueles muy bien, mi papi dice que no vas a ser nuestra cena, pero yo digo que sí."

Peter miró a MJ asustado y esta levantó al niño del cuello de la camisa.

"Déjalo en paz Pietro o le diré a tu papá."

El chico la miró enojado y le gruñó antes de irse, luego MJ le quitó a la pequeña pegada a su brazo.

"Lo mismo va para ti, Wanda."

La niña le gruño también, un poco más desafiante y se fue corriendo detrás de su hermano, MJ estiró la mano para ayudarle a Peter levantarse.

"Lo siento, los gemelos son bastante escurridizos."

Peter se limpió la ropa y MJ le sonrió "Respecto a tu pregunta," siguió caminando, Peter se volteó para ver a los gemelos, quienes se abalanzaron encima de Clint, probablemente su padre.

"Thanos va a querer atraparte después de que sus vampiros le cuenten sobre tu olor tan especial, incluso más al saber que Tony te salvó," se sentaron a un lado de la mesa, MJ saludó a alguien con la mano y Peter se volteó a ver hacía quién dirigía el saludo. Era un joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes, quien venía caminando un poco tímido.

"Ese es Loki," dijo susurrando bastante bajo, casi inaudible para Peter "Es vampiro, su hermano mayor es Thor, él tiene su propia manada, pero en este momento tuvieron que hacer un viaje largo, en algún momento volverán, pero por ahora Loki se debe quedar con nosotros."

"¿Un vampiro y un hombre lobo son hermanos?"

"Adoptivos si, Loki siempre ha estado muy enfermo, Thanos lo desechó desde que era un niño, dijo que era muy débil y luego de eso sus padres no lo quisieron, por lo que los papás de Thor lo adoptaron y lo criaron como igual... Es un buen chico, un poco malhumorado a veces, pero tiene buenas intenciones."

Loki tomó asiento a la par de Mary Jane y miró casi estudiando a Peter, sus ojos eran increíblemente verdes.

"Tú eres el nuevo," Peter asintió aunque estaba seguro de que no era una pregunta. Loki siguió estudiándolo por un momento y luego levantó la mirada hacia los asadores "Creo que hoy están durando más de lo habitual."

"Están compitiendo, ya tienen la comida lista, pero creo que al final planean contar quien hizo más," respondió MJ mirando en la misma dirección.

"Es estúpido," dijo Loki y MJ giró los ojos.

"No has preguntando mucho acerca de Peter." Peter se paralizó, odiaba ser el centro de atención, prefería que Loki lo ignorara.

"No hay mucho qué preguntar, probablemente pronto este muerto."

" _¡LOKI!_ " MJ le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y este acarició la zona frunciendo el ceño.

"Creo que merece que sean sinceros con él, Tony no puede ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para arriesgar a la manada por un crio que no es importante."

"¿Puedes detenerte?" MJ estaba bastante molesta "Incluso tu hermano puede ayudar en eso."

"No creo que mi hermano vaya a..."

"¡Basta!" Peter los miró a ambos con enojo, odiaba que hablaran de él sin él ser parte de la conversación "No planeo que Tony ni su manada se arriesguen por mí, agradezco la ayuda que me han brindado hasta el momento, pero mañana por la mañana volveré a casa y seguiré viviendo como antes, nadie más que yo se metió en este problema."

Ambos lo miraron sin decir nada y Peter simplemente bajó la mirada incómodo hacia sus manos, las cuales se estaban moviendo casi por si solas.

"Peter yo..." empezó a decir Mary Jane, pero otra voz le cortó.

"Tú no deberías decir nada más," dijo una voz a su espalda, él brincó en su asiento y se volteó, era Natasha.

"Ese tema lo trataremos mañana por la mañana, de momento disfrutemos la comida ¿Si?" 

Tanto MJ como Loki asintieron sin decir nada más y ella le dirigió una sonrisa gentil a Peter.

El resto de la cena transcurrió bien, la manada estaba muy hambrienta como para prestar demasiada atención a Peter, quien internamente estaba agradecido por eso. La competencia la ganó Clint, Wade dijo que era culpa de cierto nuevo integrante, quien le distraía constantemente, a lo que Peter se sonrojó pero no dijo nada.

En un momento de la noche los tres alfas se reunieron en una esquina a hablar, de vez en cuando miraban a Peter y en un punto hasta parecía que discutían. Wade se alejó molesto y Natasha dijo unas palabras a Tony antes de irse también. Tony suspiró y salió del salón sin decir nada.

A la hora de dormir todos se quedaron en el salón, mientras Steve y Peter iban caminando hacia la cabina de Tony, este le explicó que usualmente dormían juntos en el gran salón, pero que al ser él un invitado, Steve decidió declinar la invitación y acompañarlo en la cabaña. Peter intentó hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

"Realmente no quiero incomodar a nadie, ve con ellos, yo puedo dormir solo."

Steve le sonrió amablemente y negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia.

"No pasa nada, de todos modos sin Tony no es lo mismo."

Peter recordó la conversación de los alfas en el gran salón ¿Podría ser que la discusión fuera tan fuerte que provocará que Tony se fuera? Quería preguntar, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo. Steve probablemente se dio cuenta, no solo sus latidos lo delataban, su propio rostro parecía estar discutiendo consigo mismo.

"No es nada de qué preocuparse Peter, mañana te explicarán todo."

"¿Estaban discutiendo por mí?"

"No exactamente," Steve abrió la puerta y le indicó a Peter que entrara "Eras parte de la conversación, pero esto tiene que ver más con Thanos."

Peter abrió los ojos en sorpresa y tragó fuerte.

"Tony anda visitando a Thanos ¿Cierto?"

Steve quien estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación, se detuvo y suspiro, volteándose con una sonrisa, pero realmente parecía triste.

"No te preocupes, mañana habrá más tiempo para aclarar dudas, descansa Pete."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aqui esta el otro capítulo porque he durado tanto publicando los otros que no veo por qué no haha!

"Me sorprendió mucho cuando recibí tu llamada Tony," dijo Thanos sonriendo maliciosamente.

Tony sabía lo peligroso que era estar ahí en una noche como esta, él sabía del poco respeto que tiene Thanos hacia cualquiera, incluso con él código de etiqueta que se debe tener entre invitados y anfitriones de por medio, Tony estaba seguro de que Thanos no dudaría ni un segundo en matarlo. Sus alfas se habían ofrecido a acompañarle, pero él se negó, esto era algo que debía hacer solo.

Por alguna extraña razón no estaba nervioso ni tenía miedo, apenas si conocía a Peter, pero le estaba comenzando a agradar, era un buen chico, un humano común y corriente buscando tener una vida normal. No había buscado problemas y aún así estos no dejaban de buscarlo a él diariamente, todo por culpa de tres pupilos de Thanos.

"Deja de actuar como si fuéramos amigos Thanos, ambos sabemos que lo menos que hay entre nosotros es amistad."

El vampiro rio en ofensa "Y yo que pensaba que podíamos cenar juntos esta navidad."

"Tus pupilos," continuo Tony ignorando al otro "Deberías controlarlos mejor"

"Escuche algo sobre eso."

Los tres chicos estaban de pie al lado derecho de Thanos, matando a Tony con la mirada.  
La mansión de Thanos era bastante grande, todo era de piedra, excepto por algunas cosas en madera, le gustaba mantener las cosas como sus antepasados lo habían utilizado, algo que a Tony le parecía absurdo, en pleno siglo veintiuno y con el poder de Thanos, podría tener una mejor decoración.

"Es luna llena Tony, mis chicos tenían sed y les quitaste la cena."

"Tiene diecisiete Thanos por Dios, hay leyes que..."

" _Leyes de humanos_ y ambos sabemos que yo no me rijo por esas leyes."

"Déjame saber por cuáles, porque creo que no tienes ninguna."

Thanos se rio, una risa bastante estruendosa, agarrándose el estómago para dar más espectáculo.

"Siempre hemos tenido problemas Tony, tu y yo simplemente no logramos encajar, pero a pesar de todo, tengo un gran respeto hacia _ti_ , eres un gran líder y siempre me has dado grandes dolores de cabeza," Thanos se puso de pie, era grande, muy grande, casi el triple de Tony "Pero hay algo que me hace perder esa admiración, y es el respeto que le tienes a esas criaturas tan desagradables que son los _humanos_ , parásitos que no merecen las libertades que tienen y tú los defiendes como si alguna vez lo agradecieran."

"Yo no busco agradecimiento y aún menos tú admiración Thanos," la voz de Tony era ahora casi un gruñido "Es solo un chico y tus pupilos le han hecho la vida imposible."

"De vuelta al niño," Thanos volteó los ojos "He escuchado mucho sobre él, un olor peculiar dicen mis chicos." los otros tres le dirigieron una sonrisa hambrienta y Thanos se volteó de nuevo a Tony, con una amplia sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos por completo.

"Pensé que eras monótono Tony, pero si el chico es tan especial quién soy yo para juzgar."

"¿Lo vas a dejar en paz?"

"Le haré una visita... Dependiendo de cómo vaya, te haré saber, eso si no decido quedármelo antes," y con una enorme sonrisa Tony supo que para Thanos Peter era más que una comida.

 

~*~

 

Peter logró dormir toda la noche, para su sorpresa, pues estaba seguro de que no lo lograría, estaba en una casa ajena rodeado de lobos, eso no debería ser reconfortante, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió sin una sola pesadilla.

Lo primero que hizo al despertarse fue restregarse los ojos y mirar el celular, las cortinas en el cuarto eran bastante pesadas, así que todo estaba oscuro. La luz de la pantalla le pego como una daga en los ojos aún adormilados y duró un buen rato adaptando la mirada a esta. Cuando por fin logró ver bien, sus ojos se abrieron en perplejidad e inmediatamente se tiró de la cama, eran las 10 a.m.

"¡Qué vergüenza!"

Abrió la puerta sin molestarse por su apariencia y se detuvo de inmediato debajo del arco de esta cuando los tres alfas y Steve se voltearon para mirarlo.

"Buenos días," dijo Tony.

"Nos estábamos empezando a preocupar," dijo Nat.

"Alguien es un bello durmiente," finalizó Wade y los cuatro rieron. Peter se ruborizó por completo.

 

~*~

 

Wade le estaba preparando un plato con desayuno mientras los otros estaban en la sala de estar hablando con Peter.

"Creo que ya sabes el por qué no vine a dormir anoche," Peter asintió pero no dijo nada, así que Tony continuó "Es importante que comprendas porqué lo hice."

"No era necesario que pusieras tu vida en peligro por mi."

Tony suspiró sentándose a su lado y Wade puso el plato en la mesita del café frente a Peter.

"Panqueques, es lo único que sé hacer sin carne," dijo Wade encogiéndose de hombros, Peter le sonrió y tomó un bocado, dejando escapar un sonido de aprobación en el proceso.

"Creo que empezaré a hacer panqueques todos los días solo para oírte hacer eso de nuevo," dijo Wade recibiendo un codazo de Nat en las costillas.

"¿Podríamos no desviarnos del tema?" gruñó ella y Wade le dio vuelta a los ojos.

"Estuvimos hablando," continuó Tony "Después de la conversación con Thanos, estoy más que seguro de que no podemos dejarte volver a casa sin más"

Peter dejó el tenedor en el plato y se volteó hacia Tony, buscando algún rastro de burla, pero este estaba completamente serio.

"No puedo," dijo solamente y Tony frunció el ceño.

"No es una opción."

Peter negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, caminando hacia el cuarto donde tenía sus cosas sin decir nada o mirar atrás.

"Me cambiaré en un segundo y me iré a casa," dijo cerrando la puerta.

 

~*~

 

Cuando por fin salió, los cuatro se levantaron de sus asientos y lo miraron, Peter dejó la ropa que le habían prestado encima de la cama y de nuevo estaba con la ropa del día anterior, Steve la había puesto a lavar, por lo que ya no olía a sangre, aunque el rastro no se quitó del todo.

"Estoy listo," dijo metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Tony dio un largo y dramático suspiro, iba a empezar a dar un discurso cuando Wade le interrumpió.

"Yo lo iré a dejar," dijo palmando el hombro de Tony y caminando hacia la puerta, la cual abrió indicándole a Peter que saliera.

" _¡Wade!_ " gruño Tony, pero este lo detuvo.

"No le haré daño Tony, el chico se quiere ir, no podemos tenerlo como prisionero," le guiño un ojo y salió detrás de Peter.

"Ocupo hacer una breve parada en mi cabina para recoger las llaves de mi carro," dijo bajando las gradas, Peter simplemente lo siguió.

Wade abrió la puerta de su lugar de habitación y Peter se quedó en la entrada deliberando si debía entrar o no.

"¡No muerdo!" gritó él desde adentro, a lo que Peter rio.

Al final decidió entrar, la cabina era muy parecida a la de Tony, un poco más pequeña, cocina y sala de estar en una sola habitación, igual a la de arriba, pero solo un sillón largo. No había chimenea, pero si una gran pantalla y dos estantes, uno con libros y comics y otro con videojuegos. La cocina tenía el mismo refrigerador, pero la isla era más pequeña que la de Tony. No había mesa de comedor, Peter supuso que al ser solo Wade eso era comprensible.

Una gran alfombra cubría la parte donde estaban los sillones y la pantalla, el resto del piso era de madera como en la cabina principal.

Otra diferencia era que en esta solo había una habitación y junto a esta un baño.

"No tienes oficina," dijo Peter y de inmediato se sintió avergonzado por notarlo.

"No la necesito," dijo Wade sacando dos botellas de agua del refrigerador y lanzando una hacia Peter quien logró atraparla casi de milagro.

"Es un camino largo, puede que nos de sed," dijo tomando las llaves y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de nuevo "¿Nos vamos?"

Peter asintió y lo siguió.

 

~*~

 

Manejando por la carretera y tras haber dejado atrás el campo lleno de lobos, Wade iba bastante silencioso, Peter se preguntó si debía decir algo o solo dejarse llevar por el silencio, pero se estaba estrechando demasiado y él sentía la necesidad de explicarse antes de que todo se volviera más incómodo. Se volteó en su asiento y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Wade le interrumpió.

"Deberías relajarte, estoy a punto de sudar frío contigo."

Peter no logró contener la risa, a lo que Wade sonrió.

"Lo siento, el silencio me pone incómodo," dijo Peter

"Me alegra saberlo, porque el silencio no es lo mío."

Peter sonrió y volvió la vista al frente.

"¿Por qué no eres líder?" preguntó de repente y se mordió la lengua, era hora de empezar a pensar antes de hablar. Wade se rio al ver la incomodidad del otro.

"Por Dios chico, relájate.” le dirigió una sonrisa y Peter se sonrojó “Un líder debe estar ahí para su manada siempre, puede irse un tiempo, pero sería como poner la soga al cuello al gran grupo de betas... Yo disfruto mi libertad y me gusta más ser el encargado de los entrenamientos que estar encerrado en una oficina todo el día."

“Anoche se enojaron con Tony… ¿Era por mí?”

Wade pareció incomodarse por la pregunta y Peter nuevamente se estaba maldiciéndo internamente por seguir incomodando las cosas. Mordiéndose el labio Wade pareció encontrar la respuesta correcta.

“No fue por ti,” dio un largo suspiro y de nuevo se mordió el labio, probablemente una maña que tenía sin darse cuenta, que dejaba ver que estaba nervioso.

“Thanos no es bueno y todos sabemos la rivalidad entre ambos. Cuando dijo que iba a ir a hablar con él sobre ti, nos pusimos nerviosos, queríamos ir con él, pero él se negó. Por eso estábamos enojados… No era por ti.”

Peter asintió con la cabeza y de nuevo sintió la necesidad de explicarse mejor, por lo que se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a entrelazar las manos en su regazo, casi convirtiéndolas en un nudo. Ese era su propio hábito para cuando estaba nervioso, pero a diferencia de Wade, él sabía lo que hacía, simplemente no podía controlarlo.

“Vivo solo con mi tía,” susurró al final “No puedo dejarla sola.”

“Y yo no te estoy juzgando,” dijo Wade simplemente. Peter le sonrió y él hizo lo mismo. Peter abrió la botella de agua y tomó un trago.

“¿Tienes novia?” preguntó Wade de repente y Peter casi se ahoga.

“¿C-Cómo?” Wade se rio.

“¿Que si tienes novia… O _novio_?” le dirigió una sonrisa juguetona y Peter de repente sintió mucho calor, por lo que tuvo que bajar la ventana de su lado. Wade rio de nuevo.

“¿Por qué la pregunta?” no se atrevió a mirarlo, así que su mirada estaba pegada a los árboles que pasaban.

“Es solo una pregunta… La gente hace preguntas para sacar conversación,” dijo en un tono de broma.

“Si, pero hay muchas otras preguntas.”

“Entonces soltero,” su voz era ronca y Peter se dio cuenta de lo rojo que estaba su rostro de repente.

“Una lástima que te vayas tan rápido,” continuó él, sabiendo que estaba causando un efecto en Peter pues su corazón estaba a punto de salirle de la camisa y su rostro estaba más rojo que la nariz de un payaso.

“¿Y tú?” Peter no supo qué se apoderó de él para hacer esa pregunta, pero una vez hecha, no había vuelta atrás. Wade sonrió ampliamente y de nuevo se mordió el labio, esta vez no por estar nervioso.

“El ser alfa permite que no este solo nunca,” dijo bromeando “Pero… Hasta el momento nadie especial… O hasta hace poco,” su voz volvía a sonar casi como un gruñido y Peter de nuevo tuvo que voltearse hacia la ventana.

 

~*~

 

Cuando llegaron a casa de Peter, Wade le dijo que se iba a quedar en el carro porque estaba seguro de que no estaban solos. Peter quiso discutir, pero él le aseguró que solo se quedaría hasta que se fueran.

Peter entró en la casa y su tía de inmediato estaba encima de él, oliéndolo por todos lados, luego se detuvo con el ceño fruncido y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

“¡Ouch!” exclamó Peter acariciando la zona “Es muy bueno verte también tía.”

“¡Basta Peter! Reconozco el olor de un alfa a millas de distancia ¿Dónde estabas anoche?”

Su rostro de pronto cambió y sus ojos se abrieron como si acababa de descubrir el peor secreto.

“¿Quién es ese que está afuera?” Peter comenzó a respirar con dificultad mientras su tía se dirigía hacia la puerta.

“¡ANOCHE ESTUVE CON TONY STARK!” gritó y su tía se quedó inmóvil frente a la puerta.

“No no no, no en ese sentido,” su tía se volteó de nuevo enojada y Peter se dejó caer sobre el sillón “Quieres sentarte por favor para así poder explicarte."

Dudando primero en si debía hacerle caso a su sobrino o salir a matar al alfa que estaba parqueado frente a su casa, al final dio un suspiro y tomó asiento a la par de Peter, quién se inclinó para descansar la cabeza sobre el hombro de su tía.

Le contó todo, comenzó explicando sobre cómo el grupo de jóvenes vampiros le habían acorralado la noche anterior, la forma en la que Tony le había salvado y se lo había llevado con su manada para protegerlo. Le dijo que Tony incluso había ido donde Thanos para pedirle que le dejara en paz y le explicó que aun probablemente estaba en peligro, pero que podía hallar una forma de huir como siempre lo hacía, que ella no debía preocuparse.

Cuando terminó se quedó mirándola, buscando alguna expresión, enojo, tristeza o confusión, pero su tía parecía simplemente estar procesando toda la información dada, por último simplemente volteó la cabeza hacia Peter y le dio un beso en la frente.

“Jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño pequeño y lo sabes,” él asintió “Pero estoy vieja y tú y yo no podemos luchar contra tres jóvenes vampiros, menos contra Thanos.”

Peter no comprendía hacía donde quería llegar su tía con todo esto, pero decidió que antes de abrir su gran y escurridiza boca, le iba a escuchar.

“Si Thanos decide que te quiere para sí…” se detuvo un momento pues parecía a punto de llorar “Yo no podré protegerte” delicadamente comenzó a recorrer el cabello de Peter con sus dedos “Sabía que esto podría llegar a pasar,” esta vez las lágrimas si estaban saliendo “Desde que tu olor impregno la sala el día que naciste, yo supe que debía protegerte a toda costa, lo mismo tu tío…” Peter entrelazó su mano con la de su tía para darle fuerzas.

“Pero no te puedo proteger como desearía cariño y si ya Thanos sabe sobre ti, quiere decir que ya no hay escapatoria.”

Peter la miró confundido, a qué quería llegar su tía con todo esto.

“Vamos a quedarnos con Tony,” dijo al final poniéndose de pie “Ve a alistar una maleta Peter.” él abrió la boca para discutir la pronta decisión de su tía, pero esta lo detuvo “Si las cosas son como dices Peter, no tenemos mucho tiempo, quiero hablar con Tony y nos iremos con el chico que aún te está esperando afuera.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El próximo ya lleva algo escrito, así que espero no durar tanto para postearlo.

El camino de vuelta hacia la manada fue bastante extraño, May iba en el asiento trasero mientras Peter de nuevo acompañaba a un incómodo y demasiado silencioso Wade en la parte delantera.

May primero había salido a indicarle al alfa que no se fuera porque iban a devolverse con él. Wade pareció estremecerse por el tono determinado de su tía, por lo que simplemente asintió y se quedó afuera esperándolos. Su tía subió primero a su propio cuarto y alistó sus maletas, Peter trataba por todos los medio de que se detuviera para hablar, diciéndole que estaba tomando decisiones apuradas, pero su tía simplemente lo ignoraba.

Luego se desplazó hacia el cuarto de Peter y cuando este no se movió, ella misma comenzó a meter todo lo que fuera de prioridad en las bolsas. Después de la rabieta, Peter simplemente se dio por vencido y comenzó a ayudarle.

Así fue como terminaron subiendo al auto de nuevo y sin decir palabra alguna, Wade simplemente encendió el motor y ahora iban de nuevo, camino hacia la manada. Peter con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, mirando hacia la ventana y sin poder dejar de pensar en su trabajo y el cómo su jefe probablemente ya lo había remplazado. Y su tía con miedo e inseguridad por el futuro incierto, pero determinada en que lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto.

"Eres alfa," dijo May en medio del silencio. Wade pareció sobresaltarse y se aclaró la garganta en un intento por esconder el nerviosismo.

"Si señora," dijo simplemente.

"Ya veo." el tono de voz en su tía hizo que Peter le diera vuelta a los ojos, él conocía muy bien ese tono, ella siempre lo utiliza cuando quiere indagar más, lo peor de todo, siempre lo logra.

"Pero no eres el alfa mayor," continuo ella.

"No señora... Ese es Tony." Wade se notaba nervioso, lo cual a Peter le pareció gracioso, un alfa actuando así por una Omega era todo un espectáculo.

"Ya... Pero tú eres muy fuerte," Wade asintió y se ruborizó, pero no supo que responder. May sonrió, sabía que estaba llegando a algo "Supongo que te encargas del lado de entrenamiento."

De nuevo, "Si señora."

"Mi sobrino no sabe nada acerca de defensa personal... Podrías entrenarlo."

"¡Tía May, basta!" Peter le dirigió una mirada penetrante, a lo que Wade no pudo esconder la sonrisa.

"Sera un placer," contestó el otro sin quitar la mirada del camino. Peter simplemente se sonrojó y May sonrió orgullosa de sí.

 

~ * ~

 

Cuando entraron al campo de lobos, todos sonreían ampliamente hacia Wade, sus ojos de nuevo brillantes al notar que Peter venía de vuelta, nadie parecía molesto por la presencia de May.

Tony abrió la puerta antes incluso de que bajaran del auto, los otros dos alfas, Steve y ahora también Bruce y Clint estaban detrás de Tony en la puerta. Cuando subieron las escaleras, todos entraron de nuevo, Tony indicándoles que entraran para conversar con más calma.

May parecía insegura de sus alrededores, pero no le quedaba más opción que tragarse su orgullo. Cuando joven decidió huir de la manada de sus abuelos con Ben, todo porque en la manada no permitían humanos y ella estaba enamorada y decidida a estar con el amor de su vida, aunque eso le quitará la gran herencia de ser la alfa mayor en un futuro cuando su padre muriera.

Las cosas ahora parecían diferentes, por lo menos en esta manada, Tony parecía tener al menos cinco humanos entre los 26 seres que conformaban su manada. May se alegraba por ello, daba a indicar que Peter estaría a salvo acá, rodeado de quienes realmente le pudieran proteger.

"Bienvenida, por favor tomen asiento," Tony les dirigió a los sillones y May tomó asiento en el largo sillón, Peter no se sentó, estaba realmente molesto por todo el asunto, él simplemente quería una vida normal.

"Muchas gracias." Bruce se acercó con una taza de té y se la entregó, May le agradeció con una cálida sonrisa. Realmente no esperaba tanto respeto proveniente de desconocidos. "Creo que no es necesario aclarar el por qué estamos acá."

May miró a Peter, quien volteó los ojos. Tony asintió y se sentó en el sillón junto a ella, pero no demasiado cerca, pues aún no tenían esa confianza.

"Para nosotros sería todo un placer."

May asintió.

"Gracias... Realmente no es necesario que me acepten a mí, yo solo busco lo mejor para mi sobrino."

Peter abrió la boca para discutir que si ella no se quedaba, él tampoco, era lo lógico, pero Tony pareció leer sus pensamientos.

"Nosotros también queremos eso y ambos sabemos que lo mejor para él, es que tu estés a su lado."

May le dirigió una sonrisa de mucho agradecimiento. En el rostro de Tony, su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, dejaban ver que estaba siendo completamente sincero.

"Peter se quedará acá hasta que podamos construir una cabaña para ustedes, tú puedes quedarte con Sandra, es una de las encargadas de enfermería y una gran chica, sé que le encantará tenerte como invitada."

May asintió, odiaba tener que ser una carga, pero por Peter se tragaría su orgullo en todo momento.

"Yo soy enfermera," dijo ella al final.

La tía May tiene sesenta y dos años, es una mujer que mantiene una gran juventud y la edad nunca ha parecido un impedimento, mucho de ello se debe a su lado salvaje, pues los licántropos viven más tiempo que los humanos y los años pasan con más lentitud sobre ellos. El ser enfermera siempre le apasionó, el día que el hospital se enteró de que ella era asi, temió lo peor, pues en ese entonces eran considerados monstruos, incluso peor el que trabajara en un lugar rodeado de sangre, pero el jefe del hospital le permitió permanecer con su puesto, haciéndole saber que ella era muy buena en su trabajo, pero que procurara que nadie más se enterara. Hoy día es normal que criaturas míticas convivan y trabajen con humanos, para algunos aún es un tabú, pero son minoría.

"¡Excelente!" dijo Bruce sonriendo "Eso quiere decir que nos serás de mucha ayuda," se acercó a ella y le ofreció una mano "Bruce, es un placer, yo soy en el encargado del área de salud."

May estrechó la mano que le ofreció "May Parker," dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

"El Dr. Banner es de los mejores en la zona," dijo Steve sonriendo "Contamos con la suerte de tenerlo entre nosotros."

Bruce agitó una mano en el aire para restarle importancia, pero sonrojó incontrolablemente.

"¿Qué hay de mi trabajo?" preguntó Peter al fin, y todos se voltearon hacia él.

"El asunto con tu trabajo," aclaró May "Es que no tiene importancia, tu vida está en peligro ¡Peter por Dios!"

"¿Qué hay de mi opinión? He vivido toda mi vida en peligro ¿qué importa ahora? Quiero una vida normal ¿no puedo tenerla?"

Todos se quedaron en silencio, viendo hacia el suelo y sin poder dirigirle la mirada. Tony suspiró y se puso de pie.

"Thanos no sabía sobre ti antes Peter, esa es la gran diferencia."

Peter sentía muchas emociones dentro de sí, estaba enojado y exhausto, quería salir huyendo de ahí, pero al mismo tiempo temía por lo que pudiera ocurrirle ahí afuera. Había escuchado muchas historias sobre lo que Thanos hace con los humanos que reclama para sí, y ninguna era llamativa.

Wade entró de nuevo al piso de Tony, traía las maletas tanto de May como de Peter en sus brazos. Peter no supo en qué momento dejó la habitación, pero estaba agradecido por sus cosas. Tomó su maleta, no traía mucho, pues honestamente, no poseía muchas cosas, pero lo poco que era suyo, le hacía sentir mejor.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación que al parecer realmente ahora era suya, por lo menos lo que restaba de su patética vida. Agradeció al grupo de criaturas en la sala de estar, no sonando muy convencido, pero honestamente solo estaba siendo cortés, pues a decir verdad no se sentía tan seguro de si realmente quería o no estar ahí. Luego cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de sí y se tiró sobre la cama a pensar, era lo único que quedaba por hacer

 

~ * ~

 

Después de un largo tiempo de reflexión, escuchó a los lobos salir de la cabaña, uno por uno hasta que el lugar quedó completamente en silencio. Fue entonces cuando decidió llamar a Gwen, los lobos probablemente aún escucharían su conversación, pero por lo menos sentía que tenía más privacidad. Marcó el número de su mejor amiga y al tercer timbrazo, la otra contestó.

"Peter por Dios ¿Dónde rayos estabas? May me llamó a preguntar por ti y yo no supe que decir."

"¡Hola Gwen, es genial escuchar de ti también!"

"¡Peter!"

Peter se rio y se tapó la cara con una almohada.

"Lo siento," dijo suspirando "No adivinaras adonde estamos viviendo May y yo ahora."

"¿Se mudaron?" Gwen sonaba tan confundida, y Peter no pudo evitar reír.

"Algo así... Historia resumida, Flash, Felicia y Cletus intentaron matarme. Tony Stark me salvó. Thanos sabe que existo y me quiere para sí. Ahora estamos viviendo con Tony porque soy una bomba de tiempo andante."

Gwen se quedó un momento en silencio, procesando la información dada y Peter esperó pacientemente. Después de varios minutos, Gwen tomó una bocanada de aire en sorpresa.

"¡Peter!" dijo al fin "Por Dios ¿Y todo esto ocurrió anoche?"

"Mjm."

"Rayos... La suerte de Parker ataca de nuevo." Peter rompió en risa, el dicho siempre era preciso.

"La suerte de Parker," repitió él.

"Lo siento mucho, de verdad."

"Lo sé."

"Ha decir verdad no," Peter frunció el ceño, pero la rubia continuó "Estas rodeado de hombres lobo ¿Comprendes la envidia que siento?" Peter rio "Lo digo en serio Peter, son realmente guapos, y el Dr. Banner y el señor Stark son grandes científicos, te envidio."

Peter sonrió, realmente no lo había pensado de esa forma, él siempre veía lo peor de la situación, por ello agradecía el tener a alguien como Gwen en su vida, alguien que pudiera ver lo bueno en toda situación.

"Puede que en algún momento me puedas visitar," dijo él, ya sintiéndose mejor.

"En cuanto te den luz verde, iré a verte"

Luego de eso, la conversación continuó, Gwen contándole sobre su día y Peter sobre algunos otros detalles. Para la hora de la cena, su estómago ya estaba reclamando, por lo que tuvo que terminar la conversación y salir a buscar algo de comer.

Salió de la cabaña y se dirigió al gran salón, en el camino se encontró a Loki y MJ, quienes le saludaron y se unieron a él.

"Te quedarás ¿Cierto?" preguntó ella con una gran sonrisa, Loki le dio vuelta a los ojos.

"Si ya sabes la respuesta, entonces ¿Por qué preguntas?" ella le dirigió una mirada molesta y de nuevo le sonrió a Peter.

"Porque la última palabra la tiene él."

Peter se sonrojó, MJ era la única que al parecer le estaba dando ese poder, pues en los demás, su opinión parecía no importar.

"No lo sé," dijo al fin.

"Deberías," murmuró Loki. Los otros dos le miraron confundidos y él de nuevo, le dio vuelta a los ojos "Por Dios, realmente me harán decirlo"

MJ sonrió ampliamente y entrelazó su brazo con el de Loki.

"Dilo por favor, es lindo." Loki suspiró irritado, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Bien... Pero más les vale que me escuchen porque será la única vez que lo diga." se detuvieron antes de entrar al gran salón, Peter aún sin saber que estaba sucediendo. Loki se paró frente a él y suspiró de nuevo irritado.

"Creo que eres un buen chico y Thanos es una mierda, no vale la pena que por un capricho, él se apodere de ti, no lo merece," se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta del salón.

MJ saltó encantada por las palabras de Loki, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, entrando feliz al salón. El otro se sonrojó fuertemente con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su rostro, luego miró a Peter quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos, aún sorprendido por las palabras de Loki, estaba seguro de que el otro le odiaba, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

Loki gruño y tomándolo del brazo, lo arrastró hacia el salón "Esto queda entre nosotros Parker, me agradas, pero si le dices a alguien sobre lo que dije, te mato."

Peter asintió, aún embobado por las palabras del otro. 

"Permiso," Peter sintió un jalón en la manga de la chaqueta y un grito mudo salió de su boca, esto antes de encontrarse contra la pared, con Wade frente a él, estrechando el espacio entre ambos.

"¿Te quedas?" preguntó el alfa en un susurro.

"N-no s-sé." Wade sonrió, una sonrisa hambrienta, Peter tragó nervioso, su estómago dándole vueltas, la mirada del alfa era penetrante.

"Mañana temprano será tu primer entrenamiento" le guiñó y como si nada, se alejó de él.

Peter se halló respirando con dificultad y completamente rojo. Se acomodó la ropa e intentó esconder lo que probablemente era una erección en sus pantalones, necesitaba comenzar a controlarse frente al alfa, o entrenar así, no sería nada fácil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sí, lo sé, soy la peor :( pero aquí esta, al fiin haha.

Si hay algo que Peter detesta, es levantarse temprano, siempre agradece tener por lo menos cinco minutos más de sueño antes de despertarse, por lo que el que le despierten temprano siempre le pone de mal humor.

Llevan una semana con la manada de Tony, las cosas van bastante bien. Peter aún no siente ese calor de hogar, pero mientras su tía y él estén a salvo, no le queda más opción que adaptarse. A lo que aún no se adapta, es a tener que levantarse temprano a entrenar…

"Creo que no es necesario levantarse a las 6 de la mañana para levantar pesas," dijo deteniéndose para tomar aire.

"Creo que hablas mucho y haces poco," dijo Wade dejando sus pesas en el piso. Peter le dio vuelta a los ojos.

"Estoy cansado."

"Solo hemos hecho unos cuántos ejercicios," Wade cruzó los brazos en su pecho y levantó una ceja. Estaba vistiendo un buzo gris, el cuál marcaba perfectamente sus músculos, no que Peter lo hubiera notado, por supuesto.

Peter quién no era alguien con la costumbre de hacer ejercicio, se puso unos simples 'sweatpants' y una camisa con la frase _Las Rosas son FF0000, las Violetas son 0000FF_ porque lo nerd se refleja hasta en la ropa.

"Ya vamos a terminar," dijo Wade colocándose detrás de Peter para ayudarle a levantar los brazos. Este se quejó, pero se dejó llevar, su cuerpo realmente estaba agotado.

Lo primero que notó fue que el cuerpo de Wade estaba presionándose ligeramente contra su parte trasera. Una pequeña inhalación escapó de su boca, pero la intentó callar casi de inmediato. Levantó los brazos tres veces más y Wade le quitó las pesas de las manos. Peter con mucho gusto se las entregó, intentando esconder la agitación repentina. De pronto sintió el cansancio pegarle de nuevo y se dejó caer en el suelo casi de inmediato.

"Creo que estoy muerto," dijo acostado en el zacate. Wade le dio vuelta a los ojos sonriendo.

"Tienes poca resistencia."

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó Peter sarcásticamente, a lo que Wade rio.

"Vamos, correremos unas tres vueltas alrededor de la plaza y luego podemos ir a bañarnos." Wade le ofreció una mano y Peter la aceptó, no sin dejar de quejarse "Te daré ventaja, y no solo porque ver tu trasero es una gran motivación, sino porque eres bastante lento."

Peter le dio vuelta a los ojos, pero comenzó a correr sin más para intentar esconder las mejillas sonrojadas.

 

~ * ~

 

Sandra resultó ser muy dulce, May pensó que al ser ella una intrusa, la joven mujer iba a refutar, pero no fue así, la recibió complacida, mostrándole su nueva habitación y el resto de la cabaña. Era muy acogedora y May se halló bienvenida casi de inmediato.

Pasó las primeras noches en vela, a decir verdad tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que sentía respecto a todo esto y algo de culpa al hacer que Peter dejara toda una vida atrás para unirse a la manada de Tony, pero no tenía otra opción. Era eso o entregar a su sobrino a alguien tan espantoso como Thanos, y esa definitivamente no era una posibilidad mientras ella aún pudiera evitarlo.

Tony le advirtió que Thanos les visitaría, no sabían cuándo, pero era seguro que el vampiro aparecería un día de repente y si realmente hallaba a Peter interesante, debían encontrar la forma de hacer que eso cambiara, y existen algunas, todas bastante radicales, pero estaban seguros de que si debían utilizarlas, no lo dudarían.

El trabajo en la enfermería también era bueno, no es normal que un lobo se enferme, pero a veces después de una fuerte cacería, algunos venían muy heridos y esos eran los días de trabajo, aparte de eso, todo era muy calmado.

Después de estar una semana con la manada debía admitir que no era tan malo, y que el grupo era muy acogedor hacia ellos, más de lo que ella jamás imaginaría.

 

~ * ~

 

Durante la ducha, Peter notó que su amigo ahí abajo estaba pidiendo atención a gritos. No podían culparlo, la sangre corre por sus venas y como todo adolescente, este tipo de cosas suceden muy a menudo, y una semana en negligencia, era más que suficiente.

Salió de la ducha, se secó y enrolló la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Abrió la puerta lentamente, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más que él en la cabaña.

Salió del baño en puntillas y se dirigió a su cuarto, el campo siempre estaba lleno de muchos sonidos, nadie notaría alguno que otro gemido.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto, dejó caer la toalla y se acostó sobre la cama, tocando la suavidad de las sábanas a su alrededor y dudando en si debía o no hacer lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo desesperadamente.

Cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo mucho, estiró la mano hacia su miembro y lentamente comenzó el movimiento. Un pequeño gemido salió de su boca, por lo que con la mano libre se la tapo. Los lobos tienen oídos muy agudos, lo menos que quería era llamar la atención.

Irguió su espalda mientras su mano avanzaba con rapidez y otro gemido se ahogó en su garganta. Tomo una almohada y la puso sobre su cara, por lo menos así no le escucharían, o eso pensaba él.

 

~ * ~

 

Wade entró a la cabaña de Tony, necesitaba el nuevo horario de entrenamientos. En cuanto abrió la puerta el olor le pegó como una bala, el dulce y exquisito olor de Peter junto al aroma de la excitación era una perdición. Tuvo que sostenerse contra el estante de la cocina, porque el olor que salía del cuarto de Peter se estaba cogiendo sus pulmones.

Sin control de su cuerpo, se encontró de pie frente a la puerta. Un pequeño gemido se oyó al otro lado y Wade sintió su cuerpo arder, estaba jodido.

Presionó la frente contra la puerta, respirando profundamente para mantener el control mientras sus uñas se hundían contra la madera del marco de la puerta y su miembro se erguía contra sus pantalones.

Su instinto salvaje le gritaba por arrancar la puerta y entrar a ayudar a Peter en sus deseos, pero su lado humano le advertía cuán mal estaba eso. Estaba jodido y necesitaba controlarse.

"¿Qué estas-?" Nat entró en la cabina y el olor entró por su nariz, yendo directo a sus pulmones de inmediato, causando un ronroneo de aprobación en ella.

Wade se volteó, su lado salvaje más vivo que nunca.

"¡Largo Nat!”

"No es tuyo." advirtió ella caminando hacia la puerta. Wade gruño y dio unos pasos hacia el frente para detenerla.

"Que te alejes Nat."

"¡Púdrete!"

Peter abrió la puerta, ya con la ropa puesta, para encontrar a los dos alfas, uno frente a otro con sus colmillos y garras afuera. Se paralizó cuando ambos se voltearon hacia él con ojos brillantes y amarillos.

"¿Ha-Hace c-cuanto están a-aquí?" tartamudeó dando unos pasos hacia atrás, intentando devolverse a la habitación. Los alfas comenzaron a caminar hacia él, era obvio que no estaban actuando en todos sus sentidos. Colmillos filosos y ojos hambrientos. Nat sacando sonidos de aprobación desde el fondo de su garganta y Wade gruñendo en deseo.

"Emm... Yo" _'¿Qué? ¿Tú qué Peter?'_

"¡AFUERA, USTEDES DOS. AHORA!" Peter dio un suspiro de agradecimiento cuando Tony abrió la puerta de golpe.

"Oh vamos Tony," gruñó Nat "¿Que no puedes oler eso?"

Oh sí, claro que Tony lo olía, y era exquisito, pero en este momento necesitaba ser la voz de la razón, especialmente porque sus alfas ahorita lo tenían más que perdido.

"¡AHORA!" continuó, con un tono frío y dirigiendo miradas penetrantes hacia sus alfas.

Nat gruñó de nuevo, pero se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes brindarle una fuerte mirada a Tony. Luego Tony miró a Wade, al cual los ojos le brillaban más que nunca.

"Dije FUERA," Enfatizó él. Wade le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

"Como sea," dijo volteándose hacia Peter para guiñarle un ojo y dirigirse hacia la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tony cerró la puerta con llave. Peter estaba temblando, podía oler el miedo saliendo de él.

"Lamento que eso ocurriera," dijo Tony intentando calmar los ánimos "Pero la próxima que hagas... Eso, cierra con llave ambas puertas."

Él estaba seguro de que sus alfas jamás harían algo que pudiera dañar a Peter, pero cuando su lado salvaje atacaba tan fuerte, era mejor tener cuidado, especialmente con un olor tan extraordinario como el de Peter.

"Lo siento, no volverá a pasar." dijo Peter un poco más calmado.

"No, no lo sientas, tienes todo el derecho de sentirte satisfecho con tu propio cuerpo sin que nadie te interrumpa, pero no puedo culparlos, somos humanos, pero todavía tenemos bestias en el fondo."

"Lo sé, no los culpo." El olor empezaba a desaparecer y Tony se relajó por eso, su aroma todavía era fuerte, pero ya no de una forma tan sexual. Palmeó el muslo de Peter y se puso de pie.

"¿Vas a salir?" Preguntó Tony después de un largo silencio y Peter lo miró confundido "Steve vendrá en un momento." Peter comprendió al instante, no necesitó si siquiera mirar hacia abajo para comprehender lo que Tony pedía.

Se puso de pie completamente sonrojado y salió de la cabaña casi corriendo. En días como estos odiaba su olor _'tan llamativo'_.

 

~ * ~

 

Pasó por la habitación de May para ver cómo se encontraba y si estaba a gusto con su habitación y compañera.

"Es encantadora cariño ¿Cómo va todo contigo?" May decidió no preguntar sobre el aroma que se desprendía de su sobrino. Comprendió al instante que el chico estaba intentando distraerse.

"Bien," dijo simplemente, pero rio entre dientes cuando la tía May le dirigió cierta mirada de conocimiento.

Peter estaba viviendo casi como un rey, Steve cocina todos los días cosas exclusivas para él, específicamente para que no tenga que comer carne a diario y en tan excesivas cantidades. Ha aprendido a amar todo tipo de verduras y vegetales que ni él mismo sabía que existían. Bruce decidió crear un jardín solo para él y plantar allí dichas hortalizas. Tony insistió en que eso no era necesario pues podían comprar todo lo necesario en un supermercado, pero Bruce fue claro en que sería una buena tarea para Peter y que los vegetales frescos son mejores.

En fin, Peter no era tratado como si un fuera un simple humano, peor aún, un intruso. Sentía un poco de culpa al respecto, pues no había hecho nada para merecerlo. No importa cuánto insistiera en no necesitar todo lo que le daban y dar infinitas gracias, ellos seguían mimándolo.

La tía May le contó de sus momentos más graciosos e interesantes como enfermera, sus pacientes eran en gran mayoría los humanos de la manada, pues los licántropos suelen sanar rápidamente y generalmente no necesitan ayuda para hacerlo, a menos que el caso sea ‘extremo’.  
"Generalmente son niños humanos a los que tengo que ayudar," explicó ella "Siempre me traen recuerdos, como cuando tenía que curar un raspón en tu rodilla cuando eras pequeño."

Peter rio y se recostó en el hombro de su tía. Para Peter la tía May significaba más que una madre, era su soporte.

"Los papás de los niños son los que dan gracia, generalmente quien los lleva a la enfermería es el padre o la madre lobo, pues la pareja humana ya sabe que el niño va a estar bien. Pero los padres con el lado lobo no, ellos creen que los humanos sufren un pequeño corte como si fuera una garra incrustada en la rodilla."

Peter no dejó de reír, especialmente recordando cuando la tía May se comportaba de esa misma manera con él. Hablaron por un tiempo y luego Peter le dijo que volvería a la cabaña para llamar a Gwen. Era algo que hacía regularmente, habían quedado en que ella llegaría al día siguiente, así que bien podría llamarla para ver si la invitación seguía en pie.

La tarde estaba fría y había olvidado su suéter. Por más que May insistiera en que se pusiera uno de los suyos porque la cabaña de Tony estaba literalmente lejos de la de May, él se negó. No planeaba andar luciendo por ahí un suéter tejido con flores de todos los colores.

Cuando pasó por la plaza, Mary Jane estaba sentada en el zacate observando a Loki entrenar. Era algo que al parecer el joven vampiro odiaba pero probablemente le exigían, solo la expresión en su rostro dejaba ver eso. Wade era quien le entrenaba (naturalmente) y Peter no sabía si después del incidente sería una buena idea acercarse, por lo que levantó un poco el cuello inexistente de su camisa y continuó su camino, pero la joven loba le llamó efusivamente y a él no le quedó más que maldecir para sus adentros y voltearse con una sonrisa hipócrita.

"Ven, siéntate," dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente. Él le dirigió una mirada dudosa a Wade, pero este al parecer estaba muy ocupado con el entrenamiento del otro, pues ni siquiera levantó la mirada del piso donde Loki estaba ‘haciendo’ abdominales.

"Tengo un poco de frío," respondió al fin "Creo que mejor voy a mi cuarto por un suéter."

"Yo puedo darte calor, ven." la pelirroja simplemente no se iba a dar por vencida. Peter suspiró y se acercó para sentarse junto a ella.

La chica se acercó un poco más a él y le rodeó un bazo con el suyo y la mitad de su cuerpo. Increíblemente tenía razón, en un instante el calor de la otra le rodeo por completo y ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué necesitaba un suéter.

"Espero que no pongamos celosos a cierto lobo y a cierto vampiro," susurró ella. Peter la miró con una ceja levantada y ella no paró de reír, señalándole con la cabeza hacia donde estaban entrenando los otros dos.

Peter levantó la mirada para observarlos. El lobo estaba tomando respiraciones un tanto trabajosas y tensando las mandíbulas, volteándose algo molesto hacia Loki, pero nunca dirigiéndole la mirada a Peter. Por otro lado, el vampiro le dirigió cierta mirada amenazante y se puso de pie para seguir a Wade.

Mary Jane rio aún más, ganándose una mirada fría por parte de ambos y Peter no pudo más que mirar hacia el zacate bajo sus pies, completamente ruborizado.

"Nunca le había visto así desde Vanessa," dijo ella solamente, como si eso explicara todo.

"¿Vanessa?" Preguntó Peter levantando la mirada hacia su lado para verla.

"Si, la ex pareja de Wade."

"Oh." no estaba seguro de si querer preguntar más, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, la pelirroja continuó.

"Fue una de las que murió la noche en que parte de nuestra manada cayó a manos de un grupo de los de Thanos."

Era obvio que Wade podía oír todo lo que Mary Jane estaba diciendo, pues parecía tensarse con cada palabra. Peter decidió que no era necesario escuchar más, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

"¿Como manada dependen mucho de Tony?"

"Es nuestro alfa, y aunque él no sea de los que te exija cosas y más bien nos da toda la libertad necesaria, una vez que creas el lazo con un alfa, debes mantenerte unido a este."

"¿Y qué hacen cuando Tony no está?" Pregunto Peter con bastante interés, por lo Mary Jane se rio. Para ella podía parecer una pregunta tonta, pero Peter sabe que Tony viaja mucho, especialmente por cuestiones de trabajo, y se dice siempre que una manada sin su alfa no funciona bien. Especialmente los humanos, quienes al sentir el lazo tan lejano, se pueden volver locos... Por lo menos eso dicen los rumores.

"Cuando Tony no está usualmente acudimos a Steve, se supone que Nat o Wade son los otros alfas, pero es más fácil tratar con la pareja del alfa. Steve es más comprensivo que Nat y definitivamente mucho más que Wade."

Peter quería discutir eso, pues él sabía bastante bien que Wade podía ser muy comprensivo, pero prefirió evitar el tema antes de que todo el asunto se volteara hacia él (de nuevo).

"Ese lazo es fuerte," continuó MJ ignorando la discusión interna de Peter "La pareja del alfa se convierte en una figura igual para los demás."

"¿Y eso no le molesta a Nat o a Wade?"

"No, a Nat le gusta ayudar, pero le gustan más algunas cosas en específico, algo más teórico, y Wade prefiere que acudan a él para los trabajos físicos, así que lo sentimental le queda a Steve."

Hubo una larga pausa mientras Peter comprendía todo mejor, Tony era las tres partes en uno y por eso todos acudían a él siempre, pero cuando no estaba había tres partes que lo complementaban. Luego tuvo sentimientos encontrados, pues según MJ, Wade era al último que buscaban para cosas de carácter íntimo, lo cual era interesante, pues muchas veces cuando Peter necesitaba hablar de algo Wade le preguntaba que estaba pasando por su mente y realmente le escuchaba, incluso parecía bastante comprensivo. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos e intentar enfocarse en el tema principal.

"Gracias por explicarme," dijo al final

"Eres parte de la manada Peter, aparte de que me parece lindo que quieras aprender más."

Peter se sonrojó y ella le dio un leve golpe con el codo. De repente la chica se tensó y miró por encima del hombro de Peter, gruñendo inmediatamente y acercando a Peter hacia ella. Él confundido miró hacia el lado, donde Wade y Loki habían tomado la misma posición defensiva que la chica. Decidió voltearse hacia la razón del enojo repentino y se encontró, a solo unos pasos de donde estaban ellos a no otro más que a Thanos, sonriendo ampliamente y mostrando lo mejor de sus colmillos.

"¡Hola Peter! Es un placer conocernos al fin."


	7. Chapter 7

"¿Y quién rayos te crees para entrar aquí sin más?" Wade continuaba sus gruñidos, y acercándose al vampiro, al parecer sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que el otro es dos veces su tamaño.

"Vengo a ver a Peter," Thanos le dirigió a Peter una sonrisa con colmillos radiantes y un sutil guiño del ojo "Tony y yo hicimos un trato."

"¿De qué rayos estás...?"

"Thanos," la voz de Tony detrás del vampiro era seca y cortante.

"Tony," el vampiro se volvió para dirigirle una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

"Veo que vienes solo," Tony no sólo lo veía, también lo sentía. La única presencia intrusa provenía de Thanos.

"Dije que vendría a ver al chico y que lo haría solo. Cumplí mi promesa." se acercó a Peter sonriendo mientras Mary Jane aún lo sostenía entre sus brazos "El asunto es Tony... ¿Cumplirás tú con la tuya?"

"¿De qué demonios habla, Tony?" Wade se interpuso en medio de los chicos y Thanos, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al vampiro.

Tony suspiró y se pinchó el puente de la nariz, intentando pensar en las pocas soluciones que tenían a mano. Poco a poco algunos lobos comenzaron a acercarse, entre ellos May, la cual mantenía una mirada fría hacia Thanos pero el miedo en su interior se reflejaba cuando miraba a Peter.

"Yo no prometí nada Thanos, tú dijiste que vendrías, en ningún momento yo accedí, no pongas palabras-"

"Vine solo, estoy cumpliendo reglas," Thanos le interrumpió, sin quitar su mirada de Peter, el cual tampoco podía dejar de mirarle. Era una criatura enorme "Conoces las reglas de etiqueta hacia tus invitados, y hasta el momento solo he recibido hostilidad."

"¿Y qué esperas imbécil?" Wade estaba a centímetros del gran vampiro "¿Que te recibamos con los brazos abiertos? Si alguien aquí ha roto reglas, eres tú."

Thanos quitó la mirada de Peter y la dirigió hacia Wade "Fascinante olor ¿Cierto?" el alfa continuó con su mirada penetrante, pero al vampiro muy poco le importó "El chico tiene un olor bastante particular... Vengo a hablar con él, nada más."

"¿Y quién dice que lo permitiremos?" Natasha intervino, acercándose al grupo. El vampiro aplaudió y se rio, provocando estruendos a su alrededor.

"¡Qué lindo! Pero creo que-"

"Supongo que quieres hablar en privado" Peter se puso de pie y todos se voltearon estupefactos hacia él.

"Peter, no tienes que..." Wade comenzó a hablar pero Peter le cortó.

"Quiero hacerlo," dijo al fin, volteándose hacia Thanos "Entonces ¿En privado?"

El vampiro le miró de arriba a abajo, sonriendo ampliamente y se acercó a él. Los lobos a su alrededor tomaron una postura defensiva, pero al vampiro no le produjo ninguna disconformidad, inclinándose frente a Peter para estar a la misma altura.

"Eres valiente ¿Cierto?"

Peter se acercó aún más al vampiro, mirándole directo a los ojos. Thanos rio de nuevo e irguió la espalda para ponerse de pie.

"Un poco de privacidad estaría bien."

Tony miró a Peter dubitativo pero el chico simplemente le sonrió y dijo "Sea donde sea que estemos, podrán escucharnos, Tony."

Tony le sonrió, aún algo dudoso, pero se volteó hacia su manada para ordenarles que les dejaran solos. Wade se acercó a Peter y le removió un poco el cabello de la frente "¿Estás seguro?"

Peter asintió sonriéndole y Wade suspiró, rindiéndose al fin. Luego se volteó para irse junto a los demás, no sin antes pasar junto a Thanos y susurrar. "Le haces algo desgraciado y estarás cavando tu propia tumba."

Thanos le guiño un ojo y él hizo lo mismo, sacándole el dedo del centro en el proceso, antes de seguir su camino.

Al final solo quedaron Tony, el vampiro y el chico "Conoces las reglas Thanos," Tony sabía que debía dejarlos solos, pero no confiaba en el vampiro en lo más mínimo.

"Intentas algo, lo que sea y juro que..."

"Si Tony, si... Tus estúpidas reglas, ya lo sé."

Tony asintió y se fue junto a su grupo. Era obvio que aún tenían las miradas de todo el grupo encima, pero físicamente solo quedaban ellos dos.

"¿Tomamos asiento?" Preguntó Thanos volteándose hacia Peter, quien solo asintió.

Si, estaba actuando con valentía, no tenía por qué temerle al vampiro sabiendo que eso era lo que el otro quería de él. Pero era imposible no sentir por lo menos algo de temor cuando la criatura es básicamente tres veces tu tamaño, tiene colmillos y tú no eres más que un escuálido humano... Tenía derecho a temblar un poco.

"Sabes Peter, es muy interesante poder conocernos al fin ¿No crees?" El vampiro les dirigió hacia un tronco que estaba sobre el zacate y se sentó en él, acomodándose en su puesto mientras le indicaba a Peter que hiciera lo mismo. El chico lo hizo, intentando alejarse un poco. Podía culpar al frío por sus escalofríos.

"He escuchado mucho sobre ti y creo que has escuchado de igual manera sobre mí sino hasta más." Peter asintió mientras sus manos se convertían en un nudo sobre su regazo.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Peter al fin.

"Es de mala educación cortar una conversación de esa manera, pensé que la idea era conocernos mejor," el vampiro se inclinó, de nuevo para que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura. "Tienes un olor exquisito chico, pude olerte a kilómetros de distancia," no le quitó los ojos de encima, sino que más bien comenzó a mirarle de arriba a abajo, sus labios púrpura convertidos en una sonrisa confiada. "Y el olor viene con una cara y un cuerpo bastante llamativos," el chico tragó fuerte, pero no se dejó intimidar.

"¿Y cuál es el punto?"

Thanos suspiró y puso una mano sobre su muslo, Peter se estremeció un poco y a lo lejos se oyeron unos cuántos gruñidos, logrando incrementar la confianza de Thanos.

"He tenido muchos humanos, algunos la pasan bien, otros no tanto, todo depende de lo que den a cambio, por supuesto."

Peter continuó mirando la mano sobre su muslo y el vampiro continuó "Puedo darte lo que quieras Peter, lo que sea. Solo debes darme tu vida a cambio."

Peter miró hacia arriba para encontrar la cara del vampiro a pocos centímetros de la suya, sonriendo presumidamente, básicamente devorándolo con la mirada.

"¿Y si me rehusó?"

El vampiro se echó a reír, apartándose de Peter y limpiándose lágrimas de júbilo inexistentes. "Yo tomo lo que quiero, Peter, aceptes o no," se volvió a acercar, tanto que sus narices se tocaron. Por los sonidos a su alrededor era obvio que los lobos se estaban acercando "Y dado a lo que he visto... Realmente te quiero para mí."

Le dio un pequeño beso y Peter se quitó de inmediato, Tony ya estaba frente a ellos. "¡Largo, Thanos!"

El vampiro le guiñó por última vez y dirigiéndoles una sonrisa petulante a los demás, simplemente dijo "Tienes veinticuatro horas Tony, no creo que quieras hacer un problema, el chico es mío," se dirigió hacia los árboles junto a la plaza y desapareció entre ellos.

Tony suspiró y todo el resto de la manada comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Nat: "Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto."

Clint: "Esto simplemente no se puede quedar así."

Mary Jane: "Es solo un chico."

Loki: "Lo va a destrozar."

Bruce: "Creo que es necesario llamar a Thor."

Steve se acercó al alfa y mientras los demás aún gritaban, él le susurró al oído que lo mejor era hablar de esto en privado, especialmente por la mirada de odio dibujada en el rostro de Wade, dirigida específicamente a Tony por no haber mencionado el asunto. La pobre tía May que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso y Peter, quien simplemente estaba mirando sus manos retorcerse en su regazo con una expresión en blanco.

"Nat, por favor intenta calmarlos, tengo que hablar con May y Peter a solas."

Nat asintió y May se acercó a Peter para sacarlo del trance en el que se encontraba, el chico la miró confundido y luego se aclaró la garganta mientras se ponía de pie para seguir a Tony.

Cuando el alfa pasó frente a Wade el otro simplemente le dirigió cierta mirada de reproche y se dirigió hacia el bosque. Tony sabía que lo mejor era dejarle ir a cazar, luego hablaría con él.

 

~*~

 

Una vez en la cabaña, Steve le dio a ambos una taza de té, Peter apenas si tocó la suya. Realmente no sabía que pensar, tenía claro que si no quería que Tony, su manada e incluso su tía sufrieran, lo mejor sería dejar que Thanos lo reclamara como suyo. Pero otra parte de él, la que él sabía que era su lado cobarde, le continuaba recordando todo lo que Thanos le hacía a sus humanos, incluso a los que él dice _’darles todo lo que quieren’_. Se convertiría en un esclavo sexual, en un juguete, su mente dejaría de funcionar coherentemente y en cuanto su olor se perdiera por la falta de cuidado, le dejaría en abandono. Y todos saben lo que le puede ocurrir a un humano si _'su reclamante'_ o alfa le abandona...

"Peter" la voz de Tony le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El chico levantó la mirada y se encontró con los otros tres en la habitación mirándole con cuidado.

"¿Estás bien cariño?" preguntó May tomando su mano. Él simplemente asintió.

Tony se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su discurso "Sé que es algo apresurado, pero tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer, porque-"

"No," Peter le detuvo de inmediato "Desde el principio dije que no planeaba poner a nadie en peligro."

"¡Peter, basta!" la tía May habló con su tono autoritario, sin importarle los resoplos de enojo provenientes de su sobrino "¡Te va a despedazar! ¿Comprendes eso?"

"No los voy a poner en riesgo, yo..."

"Escúchanos por favor," Steve se agachó frente a él y Peter le miró sin decir nada "Estás asustado, lo entiendo, pero hay más formas de arreglar esto."

"¿Cómo? Es Thanos de quien hablamos," Peter se puso de pie, tenía mucho en su cabeza como para estar sentado. "He escuchado historias, sé que todas son ciertas, el papá de Gwen es sheriff, he visto fotos... Thanos mismo lo dijo, él toma lo que quiere."

Tony se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cabaña y abrió una hendija para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Luego la cerró de nuevo y volvió con ellos.

"Hay formas," susurró "De hacer que tu olor sea algo desagradable para él, y no hablo de un baño en orina de zorrillo... Es algo más profundo que eso, pero requiere de toda tu aprobación."

 

~*~

 

Wade volvió con algo de sangre en su torso descubierto y brazos, pero sin víctimas en sus hombros como usualmente solía suceder. No miró a nadie en el camino a su cabaña, una simple sonrisa a unos niños que le saludaron y luego cerró la puerta de su lugar de habitación sin encender si quiera las luces.

"¿Qué putas quieres Tony?"

El alfa suspiró y salió del sitio donde estaba 'esperándole' "¿De quién es la sangre?"

"Me encontré con algunos vampiros en el camino ¿Por qué?" el tono era casi desafiante y aunque Tony odiaba eso, en este momento necesitaban concentrarse en otro asunto.

"Necesitamos hablar."

"¿Para qué?" Wade sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y se recostó contra el mueble de la cocina "Al parecer tú tomas decisiones sin nuestras opiniones... ¿O Nat sabía?"

Tony negó con la cabeza y el otro simplemente le dio un largo trago a su cerveza. "Thanos hace lo que le da la gana Wade ¿Qué querías que-?"

"¿Qué van a hacer?"

Hubo una larga pausa. Wade continuó bebiendo la cerveza y mirándole de la misma forma que antes. Sacó una nueva cerveza del refrigerador para sí y le tiró otra a Tony para que la atrapara. El otro lo consiguió y le dirigió una sonrisa, pero Wade mantuvo su mirada fría.

"Bien," Tony suspiró "Tienes una buena relación con el chico, él está interesado en ti y tú en él."

"Tony..."

"Su tía está de acuerdo y sabemos que es una decisión difícil de tomar."

"¡Tony!"

"Pero sabes que es la única forma de hacer que su olor sea algo desagradable hacia Thanos, por lo menos mientras Thor regresa."

"¡Maldita sea Tony, cállate!"

Ambos alfas se quedaron en silencio, sus pechos subiendo y bajando pronunciadamente mientras Wade intentaba tragar la conversación, pues realmente todo lo que estaba saliendo de la boca de Tony parecía una muy mala broma. Finalmente Wade rompió el silencio.

"¡No!" dijo simplemente.

"¡Wade, por Dios!"

"Es un chico Tony, ni siquiera es mayor de edad ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?"

"¡Thanos es el maldito problema, Wade!" sin darse cuenta, estaban a poca distancia el uno del otro. Tony le miraba casi en una súplica, Wade mantenía el rostro frío, pero la perplejidad se dibujaba en sus ojos.

"Debes hacerlo," la voz quebradiza de la tía May les llegó desde la puerta. Ambos se voltearon a mirarla "Debes reclamar a mi sobrino, eres tú o Thanos, y los tres sabemos que a manos del vampiro no sobrevivirá."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo vendrá pronto, lo juro <3
> 
> Y si, las cosas van por ese camino :O haha


	8. Chapter 8

"¿Pero se dan cuenta de lo que me están pidiendo?"

Wade estaba furioso por la simple sugestión. Sí, le gusta Peter, sí, el chico lo vuelve loco. Pero una cosa es coquetear con él y otra reclamarlo.

"Tiene diecisiete!" No podía comprender cómo estaba siendo _él_ la voz de la razón en este momento.

"No hay otra opción Wade, es eso o convertirse en el muñeco favorito de Thanos."

La simple idea le producía revoltijos en el estómago, pero también le disgustaba lo que le estaban pidiendo hacer.

"¿Por qué yo?" preguntó simplemente, era lo único coherente que lograba preguntar.

"Eres un alfa disponible" dijo la tía May mirándole directo a los ojos, casi rogándole.

"Pero ¿Y tú?" Preguntó él regresando la mirada "Estoy seguro de que hay una alfa allí dentro, la conexión sería incluso mayor."

"Estoy muy vieja" su voz salió triste, pero May sabía que Wade era la mejor opción "Me matarían sin siquiera vacilar."

"¿Y... Y qué pasa con Nat?" Seguía intentándolo. Sí, él sentía una fuerte conexión con el chico, incluso podía admitir que era una conexión bastante grande, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo muy mal compañero que sería para Peter o para cualquiera, honestamente.

"¿Realmente quieres eso? ¿Te gustaría ver a Peter con Nat, Wade?" Tony preguntó firmemente, también mirándole. Lo cual provocó que Wade mirara hacia el piso porque obviamente no era lo que quería. "Además" continuó Tony "El chico accedió a ti."

"Por supuesto que él accedió, es solo un chico. Ni siquiera sabe a lo que está accediendo."

"¡SI SÉ!" Peter entró a la habitación enojado, todos ellos hablando de él sin él estar presente le daba cólera. Incluso más que se siguieran refiriendo a él como si fuera solo un niño.

"Sé muy bien a lo que accedí." él enfatizó, mirando a Wade a los ojos, el cuál miró de nuevo hacia el piso.

"Peter," el alfa habló en susurros, mirando al piso como queriendo que se lo tragara "Esto no es solo... Sexo." decirlo se sentía casi como si fuera a violarlo "Esto significa pasar el resto de tu vida pegado a mí."

"Lo sé," dijo el chico con calma y acercándose al lobo "Quiero que lo hagas, créeme, no tienes ni siquiera que quedarte conmigo después, yo te dejaría tener a cualquier otro u otra como pareja si eso deseas, pero sabes que necesito esto."

Wade se rio, una risa casi ahogada en un sollozo y miró hacia arriba para encontrar la mirada de Peter, el cual estaba justo frente a él.

"Si te tuviera a ti, no querría a nadie más."

"Entonces ¿Por qué no?" Wade puso una mano sobre su mejilla, gentilmente frotando el pulgar sobre la suave piel.

"Eres solo un chico, incluso si no te gusta que se refieran a ti de esa manera, lo eres, y esto significa estar atado a mí por siempre, Petey."

"Tal vez eso quiero."

"¿Tal vez?" dijo en un bufido, realmente todo lo que estaba saliendo de su boca sonaba como un sollozo. Estaba tan confundido y enojado con Thanos por ponerle en esta situación. "Ni siquiera estas seguro," dijo tristemente.

"No tengo muchas opciones ¿Cierto?"

"Podríamos pelear por ti."

"¡NO!" Peter sabía lo que eso significaba, muchos lobos resultando heridos y sería más que probable que terminara en una piscina de sangre por ambas partes, principalmente de quienes le importan. Es lo menos que Peter quiere.

"Por favor Wade, no pienses mucho al respecto."

"¿Por qué yo? Soy un desastre, cualquiera sería mejor que yo."

"Te quiero a ti."

"Pero ¿Por qué?"

Peter estaba enojado de nuevo y Wade pudo sentirlo, así que bajo su mano de la mejilla de Peter y miró hacia el suelo de nuevo.

"Por qué no ¿eh? Eres genial, siempre protegiéndome y haciéndome sentir seguro, darías tu vida por mí, nadie más que mi tía haría eso y... Y yo te gusto," Wade miró hacia arriba y ahora fue Peter quien subió su mano y la colocó suavemente sobre la mejilla cicatrizada de Wade "Y tú me gustas."

"Peter," el tono en la voz de Wade era resignado, sentía que iba a llorar. Así no se suponía que debían suceder estas cosas.

"Sabes que es cierto."

"Pero, no está bien."

"Quiero hacerlo."

La determinación estaba dibujada en los ojos de Peter, Wade sabía que muy en el fondo el chico estaba igual de asustado, pero no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Ambos sabían que la única forma de hacer que Thanos perdiera el interés, por lo menos por un tiempo era disfrazar su olor con el de un alfa. Wade no tenía problema con eso, Peter tenía razón, él daría la vida por el chico si fuera necesario.

El problema es el cómo se genera el ritual de reclamación y el después. Peter pensaba que la única manera era el sexo, pero Tony le explicó que cuando existe un lazo fuerte entre un humano y un licántropo, el sexo no era necesario, el lobo simplemente debía morder al humano y se concretaba. Eso no significaba que el humano se convertiría en licántropo también. Hay dos formas de mordedura, una con colmillos, la cual resulta en la otra parte convertida en lobo o la otra, que es sin colmillos, una simple mordedura que no rompería la piel y convertiría al humano en parte de la manada del alfa, pero no en licántropo.

En el caso de Wade, ninguno tiene ese tipo de lazo y el sexo es algo necesario. El nudo se genera al final del pene del alfa durante el clímax del acto sexual y se lo impregna al beta u omega, esto mientras se genera la mordedura. Es un acto completamente salvaje, pero necesario para conectar ambas partes.

"Sé que estaré sonando como el peor, pero deben concretar el acto lo más pronto posible," Tony se acercó a ambos con cautela, los otros dos no dejaban de mirarse, en sus rostros se dibujaba la preocupación y el miedo "Thanos dijo veinticuatro horas, pero todos sabemos que podría venir antes."

"Sería más fácil si se largaran y nos dejaran solos," dijo Wade entre dientes, mirando a Tony con enojo. Peter y él sabían lo que debía suceder, pero el alfa no estaba ayudando.

"Bien, comprendo."

Steve salió primero y luego el alfa, sosteniendo la puerta para esperar a May, la cual se acercó a ambos.

"Comprendo que esto es duro para ambos, pero confíen en mí, no se van a arrepentir," tomó entre sus manos los rostros de ambos y les dirigió una sonrisa gentil, ellos hicieron lo mismo y May continuó un poco más segura de sí misma "Sé que se avergonzarán por lo que les daré, especialmente tú Peter," le dirigió un guiño a su confundido sobrino y aclarándose la garganta, buscó algo entre su bolsillo derecho "probablemente ya los dos tengan su propia botella, pero-" sacó una pequeña botella de lubricante y Peter abrió los ojos en sorpresa, el rubor comiéndose sus mejillas. Wade comenzó a toser descontroladamente y sus mejillas nunca habían estado tan rojas "Si, si lo sé."

"¡Tía May, por Dios!" Peter quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

"Este tiene sabor a cereza, dicen que funciona muy bien para todos los estímulos, y-"

"TÍA MAY!"

Tony y Steve no podían dejar de reírse de ver las caras de los otros dos en la habitación que probablemente estaban deseando que Thanos llegara antes.

"Bueno ya," May tomó la mano de Peter y puso la botella en ella "Solo por si acaso cariño," les guiñó un ojo "Sé que es un ritual de reclamación, pero no por eso significa que no pueden disfrutarlo."

Peter enterró su ruborizada cara entre sus manos mientras Wade le sonreía incómodamente a la señora. Esta se rio y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir y dejarles solos al fin.

El silencio en la habitación se volvió agonizante ya que ambos estaban muertos de vergüenza y no se atrevían a verse directamente a los ojos. Wade se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió al refrigerador.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar, Pete?"

El chico negó con la cabeza y él igual sacó una cerveza para sí, tomándosela casi en un solo trago.

"Bien," tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó "Sé que Tony, Steve y tu... Generosa tía, ya te hablaron de todo el asunto, pero quiero repetirlo porque se supone que debamos hablar de esto."

"Okay," Peter se sentó tímidamente sobre una de las sillas de la isla, aún sin mirar a Wade y de nuevo convirtiendo sus manos en un nudo. Toda la valentía que le quedaba salió por esa puerta en el minuto que la cerraron.

"¿Te explicaron sobre... Ya sabes, el acto?" Wade se mordió el labio esperando la respuesta del chico.

"Si... Sabes, yo ya he... Experimentado," Peter se aclaró la garganta, aún sin mirar al otro. Wade levantó una ceja e iba a hablar pero Peter continuó "Es decir, tengo dedos."

Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento. Peter miró hacia arriba y Wade le miró también, lentamente una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos y al instante se comenzaron a reír.

"¡Muy bien!" Wade dijo al fin, limpiándose lágrimas de risa, el chico continuó sonriendo.

"Quiero hablar del después," Peter dijo ya cuando ambos se calmaron "¿Cómo funciona? Tony me habló de ello, pero cada alfa es diferente y quiero saber tus condiciones."

Wade suspiró y se acercó a la isla para sentarse al otro lado frente a Peter "Yo no te voy a restringir tener una vida, sé que solo has escuchado las experiencias de los humanos con Thanos, pero esto no es ni parecido."

Ser el humano de Thanos implicaba ser un ama de casa sin derecho a salir, estudiar, tener amigos, o nada que no implicara al vampiro en específico. La manada ha escuchado sobre ello y aunque han querido detenerle, el grupo del vampiro es grande, especialmente porque él y los suyos convierten a cualquiera sin consentimiento y luego al humano convertido no le queda más opción que apegarse a ellos.

"Puedes estudiar, tener amigos, incluso otra pareja, realmente no te voy a retener para mí, simplemente tendremos un lazo, una conexión que no se puede romper o..."

"O me volveré loco."

"... Básicamente."

Peter asintió y miró de nuevo hacia sus manos, Wade era bueno, podía confiar su vida en él, Peter lo sabe, pero que alguien sea tu dueño sigue siendo horrible.

"Los primeros días," continuó Wade "Serán un poco caóticos, tenemos que estar unidos mientras el lazo se fortalece y... Peter, por Dios, ni siquiera me conoces ¿Te das cuenta de lo mal que esta esto?"

"Conozco a Thanos," dijo el chico levantando la mirada de nuevo, rogándole a Wade con esos hermosos ojos de venado "Por favor, sé que no puedes ser peor que él."

"Podría simplemente morderte con los colmillos," ofreció Wade.

"¡NO!" Peter rechazó la idea de inmediato y miró a Wade con ojos de reproche por si quiera sugerirlo. "He visto lo que eso le hace a una persona, no gracias, prefiero morir."

Estaba siendo completamente honesto y por un segundo se miraron el uno al otro. Wade fue el primero en romper el contacto visual. El morderle con colmillos no implicaba coito, simplemente una mordida lo haría... Pero Wade sabía igual que Peter que muchas veces eso no salía bien.

"No es sólo el hecho de que tengamos que tener relaciones sexuales." continuó Wade con un suspiro. ¿Por qué estaba pasando por esto? "Un vínculo como ese, no hay vuelta atrás. Serías parte de mi manada por el resto de tu vida."

"Lo sé," dijo Peter con voz firme.

"¿Y aun así quieres que lo haga?" Wade no podía creerlo.

"Mis opciones son un poco limitadas," Peter dijo con nueva energía. "Es él o tú, y te prefiero a ti."

Wade miró hacia el piso y Peter se levantó, dándole vuelta a la pequeña isla de la cocina para pararse junto a él. Luego luchó por sentarse encima de la isla. Estúpidas cosas de cocina que las hacen tan altas solo para hacer que chicos de mediana altura como él se vieran pequeños. Una vez sentado en la isla se acercó un poco más y se colocó frente a Wade, ambas piernas a los lados del lobo. Wade miró hacia arriba para encontrar el rostro de Peter justo frente al suyo.

"Sé lo que estoy preguntando aquí," Peter se apresuró a decir. "Estoy literalmente pidiéndolo, pero créeme, estoy a bordo con la idea de tener..."

"¿Sexo conmigo?" Wade terminó la frase por él. Peter le dirigió una sonrisa tímida y asintió con la cabeza. Ahora era el turno de Wade de sentirse avergonzado, pero si realmente lo hacían, y en el momento parecía que realmente estaban pensando en hacer esto, necesitaba que Peter supiera exactamente a qué estaba de acuerdo.

"Para reclamarte, tengo que follarte, te impregno mi nudo y luego tengo que morderte en el cuello." Wade intentó mantenerlo clínico "Después de eso estarás unido a mí, por toda tu vida."

"Pero la mordedura no me convierte ¿verdad?"

"¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?" Wade le miró fijamente. "No, no te va a cambiar, usaré mis dientes humanos y no romperé la piel."

"Bueno," Peter estuvo de acuerdo y dirigió sus manos para alcanzar el zíper de sus jeans. "Entonces, hagamos esto."

Wade probó la bilis en la parte posterior de su garganta. Estaba a punto de violar a un muchacho de diecisiete años y arruinar su vida entera para evitar que Thanos hiciera lo mismo. ¿En qué se había convertido?

Asombrado vio a Peter salir de sus pantalones, el miedo y la ansiedad irradiaban de él en olas, hasta que se sentó allí, sólo con sus boxers de Spiderman.

"No es exactamente como me imaginaba perder mi virginidad." Peter murmuró bajo su aliento lo suficiente como para que probablemente no llegara a los oídos de Wade, eso si el otro no tuviera el oído agudo de un lobo. El alfa cerró los ojos, no podía hacer esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRONTOO hahaha
> 
> *El capítulo aún no esta editado, por si hay algún error, lo siento :)*


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LO SIENTO!!
> 
> Les voy a ser sincera, hace rato tenía este capitulo en mi computadora, pero estaba nerviosa por postearlo haha :(

Cuando Peter había salido de su casa aquella noche a tomar fotos, no pasaba por su mente que se uniría a un grupo de hombres lobo. Más seguro aún de que no tenía la intención de perder su virginidad en el proceso. Pero aquí estaba, frente a un hombre lobo alfa, sólo con sus boxers, y si hubiera sabido que esto ocurriría, habría escogido algo más "maduro" que Spider-man. Para empezar Wade no había estado muy emocionado con la idea de reclamar a Peter, claramente no necesitaba recordarle con sus boxers que aún era menor de edad.

Aún más incómodo el hecho de que Wade aún estuviera completamente vestido frente a él y no parecía muy cercano a querer cambiar eso.

"¿Wade?" Peter preguntó sin saber que más hacer ¿Debía tocarlo primero o esperar a que el otro hiciera un movimiento? Básicamente sabía lo que iban a hacer, pero no exactamente cómo proceder, menos aún si la otra parte ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos.

Wade tragó fuerte y se aclaró la garganta, mirando tímidamente hacia arriba e intentando sonreír para hacer las cosas lo menos desagradable para el chico. Al menos lo estaba intentando y Peter le agradecía por eso.

"¿Cómo quieres que hagamos esto?" Preguntó Wade al fin, de nuevo quitando la mirada de Peter.

Peter estaba seguro de que Wade había escuchado su comentario sobre ser virgen, no tenía sentido que le preguntara a él que hacer cuando el experto en sexo claramente no era él.

"Um... Como tu prefieras," dijo Peter intentando sonar cómodo, no que se estuviera quejando, pero estar casi desnudo frente a alguien que no se había quitado ninguna prenda hasta el momento, era algo extraño. No sin mencionar que la situación en general era incómoda.

"Quieres um..." Wade se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, sus mejillas sonrojándose mientras intentaba esconder su vergüenza "Es decir, quieres que te toque o simplemente, ya sabes..."

"¿Ir al grano?"

Wade asintió, mirándole al fin.

"Pues, en realidad." Peter sabía que estaba completamente rojo, podía sentir sus mejillas arder "No me molestaría."

Wade asintió de nuevo, pero no pareció dar el primer paso, así que Peter decidió que debía actuar responsablemente, al fin y al cabo a Wade básicamente lo estaban obligando a hacer esto.

"Creo que lo mejor sería que yo vaya al baño y me prepare... Ya sabes," aclaró su garganta mirando hacia un lado "Tomaré una ducha mientras lo hago y así."

Wade asintió y se corrió para que el chico se bajara, se sentía horrible, le gustaba Peter. Mierda, le encantaba Peter, pero era solo un chico, y esto se sentía como si le estuviera robando la vida. Sabía que debía hacerlo, incluso hacer todo lo posible porque fuera relajante para Peter, pero todo el debate en su cabeza no lograba más que hacerle sentir que cualquier contacto con él estaría mal.

 

~*~

 

Peter estaba en la ducha, debatiendo en cómo proceder, era obvio que Wade podría oírlo, pero no lograba pensar en cosas que lo pusieran duro, su mente estaba completamente enfocada en el hecho de que ya no sería un chico normal, en que tanto su tía como él ya no podrían vivir en su vieja casa, donde habían construido tantos recuerdos con el tío Ben y que lamentablemente, todo era su culpa. Su mente estaba tan ida que no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y que claramente eso no ayudaría en nada con el problema en su miembro.

Alguien tocó la puerta, y Peter se sobresaltó un poco _'Es Wade, obvio ¿Quién más, Peter?'_

"¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó Wade dubitativo y Peter se sintió algo avergonzado porque la idea principal de él estando en la ducha era para prepararse, no para llorar.

Dejó que el agua caliente de la ducha le removiera las lágrimas y luego habló un poco más seguro, aún así sorbiendo por la nariz los efectos del llanto "Si, está bien."

Wade entró lentamente y Peter se dio cuenta de que de nuevo sus manos se estaban convirtiendo en un remolino de nervios bajo el agua. Wade abrió la puerta de vidrio y se paró detrás de Peter, completamente desnudo. Peter no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, no sabía si estaba preparado para eso, incluso sabiendo las ganas que tenía de ver el glorioso cuerpo del alfa.

"Voy a tocarte" le informó Wade "¿Está bien?"

Peter asintió y el alfa se acercó un poco más, lentamente envolviendo con sus grandes brazos el pecho y estómago de Peter.

La respiración de Peter se volvió trabajosa e intentó controlarse cuando Wade se acercó a su cuello, oliendo justo al lado, algo que probablemente es normal en los lobos, así que Peter tiró su cabeza un poco más hacia el lado para darle más espacio al alfa, quien cepillo su nariz delicadamente contra la suave piel desplegada ante él.

"Hueles muy bien," dijo en tono de broma y al fin Peter sintió algo más de confianza en él.

"Gracias, me han dicho," respondió él también bromeando y Wade le dirigió una ligera risa.  
Peter se tensó un poco cuando la mano de Wade alcanzó la parte baja de su estómago y se detuvo ahí, como dudando en si debía o no seguir.

"Um... ¿Puedo?"

Peter tragó y simplemente asintió, porque si decía algo, sonaría como un tartamudeo y en este momento lo menos que necesitaba era sonar como el adolescente que era.

Wade deslizó su mano un poco más y Peter detuvo su respiración cuando la mano alcanzó su pene, el cual no estaba completamente duro, pero llegando al punto. Especialmente con la mano cicatrizada que lo envolvía. Peter inhaló fuerte y tuvo que mirar hacia abajo, no podía simplemente perderse de esto.

Y definitivamente se veía igual de bien a como se sentía, la mano de Wade era grande y no que el pene de Peter fuera pequeño, pero _'wow'_ que bien se veía envolviéndole.

Wade comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo y Peter tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Wade con un pequeño gemido escapando de su boca.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la sensación lo dominara, se sentía tan bien, era mil veces mejor que su propia mano y la forma en la que se movía hacía todo aún mejor.

No pudo sostener un fuerte gemido cuando el dedo gordo de Wade comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre la punta.

Wade debía admitir que le vista era muy buena, sin mencionar los deliciosos sonidos saliendo de la boca de Peter y el olor impregnando todos los rincones, era como una droga que se quería coger sus órganos y se sintió avergonzado cuando su pene comenzó a reaccionar. De nuevo, Peter lo volvía loco, pero esto no era algo que Wade debía disfrutar, era obvio que para el chico no era más que una pesadilla.

Peter estiró una mano hacia atrás para alcanzar la cabeza de Wade y se volteó a mirarlo, no sabiendo en si podía o no hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, pero Peter no dejaba de pensar que era obvio que para Wade esto no era más que un deber, no significaba que fuera a quererlo luego de todo.

Wade le miró también y ambos se quedaron estáticos por un momento, no sabiendo que hacer. Peter se mordió el labio y volteo de nuevo su cara hacia el frente, era tonto por parte de él pensar que Wade querría besarlo.

Wade se sintió muy confundido por un momento, no sabiendo que más hacer, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue continuar con el movimiento de su mano, incrementando el ritmo hasta que Peter dejó salir un hermoso gritó mientras su estómago se tensaba y pintaba la pared de la ducha y la mano de Wade con su semen.

Luego los dos se quedaron en silencio y Peter simplemente le dirigió una gran sonrisa a Wade.

"Gracias, eso fue increíble," realmente lo decía en serio y Wade le sonrió también, por lo menos podía hacer que el chico se sintiera bien durante todo el proceso.

Salieron del baño y cada uno se secó en silencio con una toalla, luego se dirigieron al cuarto de Wade, donde ninguno hizo nada más. Peter se aclaró la garganta y se movió hacia la cama.

"¿De espaldas o boca abajo?" Preguntó sin mirar a Wade, supuso que lo más fácil para el alfa sería no tener que verle la cara a Peter durante el sexo, pero prefirió esperar la respuesta.

"Como te sientas más cómodo," dijo Wade y Peter no supo que hacer, así que simplemente se sentó en la cama. Wade sacó una botella de lubricante de su mesita de noche y miró dudoso a Peter.

"Um... ¿Quieres que te prepare o...?"

"¿Quieres hacerlo?" preguntó Peter mirándole. Esto no era una cita, no es como que estuvieran enamorados y decidieron que hoy era la noche, esto era algo que simplemente debían hacer, pero la sola idea de tener que abrirse él solo frente a Wade era embarazoso, si Peter debía hacerlo él sin ayuda del otro, lo mejor sería volver al baño y hacerlo ahí.

"Me gustaría hacerlo," dijo Wade sosteniendo la botella en sus manos "Puedes acostarte en tu estómago u espalda."

Peter realmente no tenía problemas en ver a Wade con su maravilloso cuerpo que parecía sacado de una pintura de dioses durante todo el acto, pero lo mejor sería evitar verse a las caras. De nuevo, esto era un deber para Wade, nada más y Peter debía recordar eso.

"Okay," dijo Peter tirando la toalla a un lado y acostándose con su pecho y rodillas contra la cama. Se sentía tan expuesto y era embarazoso, pero Wade se acercó delicadamente, intentando no mirar demasiado al grandioso trasero de Peter.

Mojó sus dedos en lubricante y cerro la botellita para colocarla sobre la mesita de noche, luego respirando profundo, comenzó a masajear su entrada. Peter lo ha hecho varias veces, pero que alguien más lo hiciera era diferente.

Wade lentamente introdujo un dedo y Peter gimió un poco contra la almohada, Wade tenía los dedos más gruesos que los suyos, pero en realidad era muy delicado en cada toque y movimiento, intentando incluso rozar sus dedos contra la próstata de Peter cada vez que introducía uno. Había tres dedos dentro ya y Peter no podía evitar los sonidos saliendo de su boca, se sentía increíble.

"W-Wade," dijo algo falto se aire "Estoy listo, por favor."

Wade no respondió por un momento y Peter se preocupó, por lo que miró por encima de su hombro.

"Ya casi," dijo Wade intentando con algo de pánico que su pene se pusiera duro, su mano moviéndose rápidamente sobre su flácida polla.

"Hey, hey!" Peter gateo sobre la cama para ponerse frente a él, tomando las manos de Wade en las suyas. El alfa se veía preocupado "Sabes que si no quieres hacer esto, no debemos hacerlo, básicamente te estamos obligando y no debería ser así."

Wade miró hacia el piso, estaba avergonzado "Realmente me gustas Pete, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que básicamente te estoy atando a mí."

Peter le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y tomó la cara de Wade entre sus manos "No te preocupes por mí, de verdad quiero hacer esto, pero si tú no quieres está bien."

"Pero Thanos," dijo Wade negando con la cabeza, sus ojos casi poniéndose amarillos "No dejaré que te reclame."

Peter le creyó y se sintió realmente agradecido, sin pensarlo mucho se acercó más al alfa y le besó. Al principio tomó a Wade por sorpresa y el alfa no supo qué hacer, pero luego de un momento siguió el ritmo de Peter y sus labios se envolvieron de manera maravillosa entre ellos, abriendo su boca para permitir la entrada de sus lenguas, las cuales jugaban entre ellas mientras sonidos de aprobación salían de ambos.

Peter se sintió más confiado y comenzó a mover sus manos sobre el cuello, hombros y espalda de Wade, sus dedos rastreando los diferentes patrones de la texturizada piel del alfa y lo bien que se sentía bajo su toque, especialmente los pronunciados músculos. Wade no se quedó detrás y sus grandes manos empezaron a crear un trayecto desde el suave cabello de Peter hasta la parte baja de su espalda y de nuevo hacia arriba. Por más mal que debiera sentirse, no podía dejar de saborear los labios, el cuerpo y el olor de Peter dentro de él, estaba seguro de que moriría en deseo.

Pero estaba mal, por Dios no era correcto, Peter solo tenía diecisiete y toda una vida por delante que Wade iba a arruinar por culpa de un estúpido vampiro, no tenían opción, pero...

"Deja de pensar tanto," dijo Peter sonriendo contra su boca y Wade sonrió también, dejando una pequeña risa salir.

"Puedo ayudarte con eso," dijo el chico mirando hacia abajo. Wade aún no estaba completamente duro, para vergüenza del alfa. Estúpido cerebro estaba bloqueando su placer.

Peter lentamente le guio para que se acostara sobre la cama, con la espalda contra las sábanas y su estúpido pene medio flácido contra su pierna.

"Solo relájate," le dijo Peter antes de besarlo de nuevo, bajando lentamente hacia su mandíbula. Wade gimió un poco por la sensación, y luego Peter bajó hacia su cuello, cerca de su garganta. Wade se tensó de inmediato, debía controlar el instinto de atacar y recordar que Peter no es licántropo, él no sabe lo mal que está acercarse tanto a la garganta de un lobo cuando aún no se es parte de la manada.

Pero no tuvo que decir nada, la sola tensión de su cuerpo y las manos apretando la sábanas hicieron que Peter comprendiera, el cual se detuvo y le miró con una mueca, algo avergonzado "Lo siento, no besar la garganta, ya entendí," le sonrió y luego bajo para seguir sobre el pecho de Wade.

Besó la clavícula y lamió bajando por el esternón. Era poco riguroso e incordiando, pero que bien se sentía, especialmente cuando el chico lamió y beso su pezón. No debía sentirse bien, pero su cuerpo definitivamente estaba reaccionando, especialmente cuando el chico continuó bajando hacia la parte baja de su estómago y mordió justo debajo del ombligo.

"Debo advertirte," dijo Peter entre besos "Nunca he practicado sexo oral."

"No tienes que hacerlo," dijo Wade, pero no hizo intento de detenerle tampoco, para este momento su cuerpo estaba reaccionando bastante y su pene estaba casi duro, aún más cuando Peter saco la lengua y la pasó sobre el miembro de Wade, desde la base hasta la punta, sacando un fuerte gemido de la boca del alfa.

Wade casi pudo sentir la sonrisa orgullosa en los labios de Peter cuando estos rodearon la cabeza. Wade le dio vuelta a sus ojos con una sonrisa, pero cuando la lengua de Peter comenzó a hacer el trabajo ahí abajo, los ojos de Wade se voltearon, de una manera completamente diferente.

"¡Eso es!" Dijo Peter, sonriendo orgulloso cuando notó que el pene de Wade estaba listo. Sus labios estaban brillantes e hinchados y Wade no quería más que besarlos, pero no lo hizo, esto no se trataba de su placer.

"¿Te puedo montar?" preguntó Peter ya colocándose sobre el regazo de Wade. Casi ni esperó a que Wade asintiera cuando tomó el pene del alfa en sus manos y lentamente lo introdujo en su hendidura. Se sentó sobre el regazo de Wade y movió un poco las caderas, esperando a que sus músculos allí abajo se acomodaran a la intrusión. Wade se dio cuenta de que era cierto cuando Peter dijo que había experimentado, el chico parecía conocer lo que hacía. Lo cual era bueno, le hacía sentir menos culpable.

"Es un chico grande," comentó Peter casi riendo, Wade rodó los ojos y le sonrió. Peter comenzó a subir lentamente, antes de bajar de nuevo, moviendo sus caderas para alinear el pene de Wade con su próstata e inclinándose hacia adelante para poner sus manos sobre el pecho de Wade, su pelo cayéndole a los lados de la cara, haciendo que Wade se derritiera. Peter comenzó a subir y bajar de nuevo.

Estaba duro otra vez, pero su pene no le era de importancia en este momento. Wade no podía dejar de pensar en lo ajustado y caliente que se sentía Peter, por más mal que pudiera ser, su mente había dejado de pensar en eso hacía rato.

Al principio Wade decidió solo mirar al chico montarle y no hacer nada más, pero luego no pudo contener sus manos para sí, necesitaba tocarlo, sentir las palpitaciones bajo su piel, lamer su cuerpo y tocarle donde fuera. Wade se sentó, tomando a Peter en medio de sus brazos y enterrando su cara en la curva de su cuello.

Peter no se detuvo y en cambio rodeó los hombros de Wade con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro del alfa y murmurando cosas ininteligibles mientras pequeños gemidos escapaban de repente.

No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que Wade sintiera su nudo crearse dentro del ano de Peter "Si quieres cambiar de opinión," dijo apretando las mandíbulas para poder contenerse, pues con el olor de Peter en su nariz era un caso perdido "Necesito que lo digas ya."

Peter negó con la cabeza "Hazlo," dijo entre jadeos "Hazlo, está bien."

Segundos después estaban básicamente entrelazados, su nudo subiendo a través de su pene y Peter se quejó por la repentina anchura, Wade no dejo de susurrarle disculpas contra los labios mientras le besaba para hacer el proceso menos disconforme para el chico.

Cada vez que empujaba y jalaba Peter se quejaba y gemía, y Wade continuó disculpándose.

Peter de pronto se aferró a él y se vino con fuerza sin siquiera ser tocado, solo por el simple roce del nudo contra su próstata. El simple olor que emitía Peter terminó de darle el clímax a Wade, quién se vino en cantidades dentro de Peter. Su lobo interno tomando su lugar mientras cabalgaba sobre su orgasmo.

Wade dejó que sus instintos se apoderaran, el lobo quería reclamar lo que le pertenecía, apoderarse y Peter estaba justo ahí. Wade mordió fuertemente sobre la piel en el cuello de Peter y el otro dejó salir un grito agudo.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, aún estaba dentro de Peter, pero el chico estaba casi inconsciente entre sus brazos, exhausto por lo que acababa de pasar.

Wade se acostó lentamente con el chico a su lado, colocando las sábanas sobre sus cuerpos. Una vez que el nudo en su pene bajo, él cuidadosamente se deslizó fuera de Peter y fue a buscar una toalla para limpiarlos a ambos.

Después de eso Wade se vistió y se sentó sobre la cama, donde pasó el resto de la noche. No iba a dormir y tampoco le quitaría los ojos de encima al nuevo miembro de su manada. Más tarde le avisaría a Tony, aunque estaba seguro de que ya lo sabía, simplemente no era necesario despertar a Peter aún.

Sentía el vínculo nuevo con Peter, todavía estaba en formación, pero ya era un lazo fuerte.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por durar tanto, de verdad :( gracias por ser tan pacientes, se les quiere mil <3

Cuando Wade abrió la puerta de su lugar de habitación, el olor a sexo golpeó a Tony y Nat casi al punto del noqueo, lo habían sentido desde sus propios apartamentos, pero estando dentro de la cabaña del otro alfa, era distinto, un aroma muy íntimo que les hacía sentir casi como intrusos.

Tony miró al otro intentando estudiarle, pero Wade solo se volteó para ir a la cocina y continuar tomándose la taza de café que se había preparado. Nat se volteó hacia Tony y luego miró en dirección al cuarto principal, la puerta estaba cerrada, Peter aún dormía pues su respiración era pausada.

Ambos alfas sentían el vínculo con Peter, ahora era parte de la manada, uno más de los suyos, y aunque el lazo fuera menor al que les unía con Wade, seguía estando allí para ellos, al igual que con el resto del grupo y la necesidad de protegerle era más fuerte que antes.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó Nat, sin quitar la mirada de la puerta.

"Bien," contestó Wade, su mirada seria mientras les observaba por encima de la taza. "Intenté ser lo más gentil posible."

Los otros dos asintieron, prologando un poco el silencio hasta que Tony se acercó al otro alfa "¿Tú cómo estás?" Preguntó, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Wade.

Wade se encogió de hombros, mirándo hacia su taza, el peso aún sobre su espalda como un gorila, queriendo disculparse con todo el que se le acercara, como si todo lo que ocurrió fuera su culpa.

"Hiciste bien, Wade," dijo Nat intentando sonar tranquilizadora.

Wade le sonrió levemente y la otra alfa se acercó para acariciar con su nariz el cuello del hombre, quien cerró los ojos para aceptar el movimiento afectivo. Tony se recostó contra el mueble junto a Wade, hasta que Nat se alejó de su cuello sonriendo y Wade hizo lo mismo, colocando un brazo sobre el hombro de la joven.

"¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó Nat con un suspiro.

Tony volteó su mirada hacia sus compañeros, los cuales le miraban con expectativa. A veces olvidaba que ser el alfa mayor también implicaba tranquilizar a los otros alfas de su manada. "Ahora hay que esperar," dijo, sabiendo que no era lo más reconfortante que podía decir, pero si la realidad. "Thanos volverá pronto, dependiendo de su reacción, sabremos cómo actuar."

Nat asintió y Wade no pareció muy convencido, volviendo su mirada hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Tony comprendió, Peter ahora no sólo era parte de la manada, sino parte de Wade, se transformó en su deber y compañero. Este tipo de inseguridad no le daba ninguna paz al otro alfa y Tony comprendía eso, si fuera Steve en vez de Peter, él estaría igual o peor, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer, excepto lo que ya se había hecho para mejorar la situación.

"Cuando Thor venga" continuó Tony "Podremos planear algo más estratégico, de momento creo que lo que hiciste fue lo correcto." Wade le miró dubitativo y él colocó su mano sobre el hombro del joven alfa. "Wade, ese chico hubiera muerto a manos de Thanos, tú le salvaste la vida."

Nat asintió, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Wade, quien simplemente bajó la cabeza en un suspiro. "Será mejor que le despierte," dijo casi en un susurro "No creo que quiera recibir a Thanos desnudo."

Tony asintió y Nat le dio un último abrazo, repitiéndole que Peter era afortunado de estar con alguien como él, luego ambos salieron de la cabaña y Wade volvió a la cocina para servirse una última taza de café.

 

~*~

 

"Peter" Wade dio unos golpecitos al hombro del chico, quien solo se quejó y volteó su cara hacia el otro lado de la almohada. Wade sonrió y se recostó a su lado "Es hora de que vayas abriendo los ojos ¿No crees?."

Peter volvió a quejarse, palabras ininteligibles y Wade rio. El chico se volteó hacia el alfa al escuchar la fuerte risa, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados, aún bastante dormido. Wade esperó un momento, hasta estar seguro de que el otro recordara dónde estaba. Y lo que había pasado la noche anterior, muy a su vergüenza.

Peter le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y levantó su cabeza de la almohada "Oh!" dijo mirando a su alrededor y sentándose de golpe, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir la disconformidad en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Wade se sentó junto al chico y se acercó un poco con sus manos estiradas, pero dudando en si su tacto sería bien recibido.

Peter se volteó hacia él confundido, mirando las manos del otro "Um?"

"Puedo eliminar algo del dolor," dijo Wade, o más bien susurró, pues lo menos que quería era incomodar al otro.

"¿Cómo?" Peter preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Wade acercó sus manos al chico, colocándolas sobre sus caderas. Peter de repente sintió algo agradable dentro de su cuerpo, como oleadas llevándose su disconformidad.

"Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó sin intentar detenerle.

"Drenando tu dolor," contestó Wade como si todo fuera muy normal.

"No sabía que los licántropos podían hacer eso."

"Pues al parecer no lo sabes todo," dijo el alfa en un tono de broma, mirando a Peter con una sonrisa presumida "Solo los alfas podemos."

El chico le dio vuelta a los ojos y sonrió también, lo que fuera que las manos de Wade hacían, le estaban relajando casi al punto de volver a caer sobre las sabanas y dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero Peter al sentir la extraña conexión que ahora tenía con el alfa y lo seguro que esto le hacía sentir, simplemente se dejó caer sobre el pecho del otro.

Wade se detuvo, paralizándose allí mismo sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Lentamente levantó sus manos de las caderas del chico para abrazarle, inclinando su cabeza un poco para hundir su nariz en el cabello de Peter. El olor a sexo seguía fuerte en él, pero lo que más impregnaba sus pulmones era la combinación del dulce olor del chico con el suyo, era como canela con una pizca de olor a pinos y bosque, simplemente perfecto.

Peter estaba dormido de nuevo, Wade supuso que la creación del vínculo lo había drenado por completo, él mismo podía sentir los remolinos de emociones del nuevo lazo, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Siendo un hombre lobo que ya tenía varias conexiones con los otros de su manada, esta venía siendo casi natural, pero era diferente para los humanos, y él lo sabía. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que sentía Peter en este momento.

Escuchó unos gruñidos fuera de la cabaña y lo que estaba seguro que eran pasos fuertes, el desagradable olor de Thanos llegó a sus fosas nasales como si le hubieran tirado encima un cubo de basura. Apretó a Peter con más fuerza contra su pecho mientras un gruñido crecía en sus adentros.

"Despierta, Pete," intentó sonar calmado, pero el gruñido en su voz no ayudó, haciendo que el chico le mirara asustado. "Lo siento," dijo con un poco más de calma "Pero deberías vestirte."

Peter escuchó unos golpes en la puerta principal y miró aún más asustado hacia esa dirección "¿Ese es-?"

Wade asintió y Peter lentamente se puso de pie. Wade hizo lo mismo, saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta del cuarto tras de sí, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal, donde Tony estaba discutiéndole al vampiro que lo quería fuera de su territorio en cuánto esto acabara porque estaba rompiendo demasiadas reglas para su gusto.

Wade abrió la puerta y cualquier sonrisa presumida que tuviera estampada el vampiro antes de que abriera la puerta, se desvaneció al segundo en el que el vampiro tomó una respiración. Thanos se volteó con una mirada seria hacia Wade, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

"Eso es inesperado," dijo pasando por delante de Wade como si no estuviera allí.

El alfa se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, de donde estaba saliendo Peter ya con la ropa puesta. Wade se detuvo frente al chico, mirando hacia Thanos. Como alfa de Peter, a él era a quien el vampiro debía dirigirse primero.

"No sabía que lo tuvieras en ti, Wade," dijo Thanos sonriendo, casi orgulloso. El comentario hizo enfermar a Wade del estómago, quien cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y dirigió a Thanos una mirada fría.

"Pensé que iban a jugar de superhéroes, ya sabes, pelear, intentar salvarlo, etcétera," continuó el vampiro, mirando a Peter por encima del hombro de Wade. "Pero parece que el instinto te ganó, Wade."

"¿Qué quieres, Thanos?" Preguntó el alfa, atrayendo la atención del vampiro de vuelta a él.

"Mi intención era quitarles una carga de encima," dijo señalando a Peter "Ya sabes, encargarme de él, pero veo que tu ya hiciste eso." Su asquerosa sonrisa creció y Wade solo quería destruirle la cara.

"Sugiero que te largues," amenazó el alfa sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Thanos rió. "Bien, dejaré al chico en paz," dijo caminando hacia la puerta, no sin antes voltearse para guiñarle un ojo a Peter una última vez. "Por ahora."

Se volteó hacia Tony sonriendo bajo el marco de la puerta "Espero que hayas pensado bien esto, Tony," terminó diciendo antes de transformarse en un murciélago de gran tamaño y alejarse volando hacia el bosque.

Tony gruñó casi por instinto, mientras la tía May entraba corriendo a abrazar a su sobrino, las manos de la pobre señora recorriendo la cara del chico en busca de alguna herida o signos de dolor "¿Estás bien, cariño?"

El chico le dirigió una sonrisa cansada y asintió, a lo que su tía suspiró aliviada y luego se volteó hacia Wade. "No es que no confíe en ti, pero, ya sabes," se encogió de hombros y Wade asintió, sintiendo pena de siquiera tener que verla a los ojos, hacía solo unas horas había básicamente impregnado su semilla en el sobrino de la mujer sin siquiera pedirle la mano, lo menos que podía hacer era sonrojarse.

"Creo que deberíamos llamar a Thor," dijo Nat decidida, entrando a la cabaña junto a Clint, Steve y Bruce, el último acercándose a Peter para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

El chico miró de reojo a Wade, todos estaban preocupados por la salud de Peter y por el cómo se encontraba él, pero nadie le prestaba atención al alfa, quien había sido tan cuidadoso con Peter como si estuviera hecho de cristal, y al fin y al cabo Wade había sido básicamente obligado a esto. Peter se sentía mal por ello, quería hacerle saber que él no se sentía mal, ni le culpaba por nada, pero de momento lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse en silencio.

Aparte, el sin fin de emociones que sentía en su interior, su cabeza que parecía una montaña rusa y esa extraña sensación de miedo, casi que pánico de que el alfa se alejara de él, hacia que cualquier rastro de coherencia en él fuera casi nula. Con costos si pudo seguir parte de la conversación entre el vampiro y su alfa.

_Su alfa_

Quitó la mirada de Wade y miró a Nat, quien seguía hablando sobre llamar a Thor, mientras Clint insistía que en realidad debían avisarle a todos los grupos de lobos y vampiros amigos que conocían. Su tía y Bruce continuaban haciéndole preguntas sobre cómo se sentía, sobre su cabeza, que si veía bien, que si le dolía la marca. _La marca,_ ni siquiera se acordaba de ella.

"Creo que lo importante ahora es que Peter descanse," dijo Wade al fin, su voz fuerte y autoritaria, atrayendo la atención de todos en la habitación. "Apenas lo mordí anoche," dijo con algo de pena, e intentó disfrazarlo aclarándose la garganta "Necesita dormir."

Todos miraron al piso avergonzados y Tony asintió, observando a Peter "Tienes razón, lo sentimos," el alfa dirigió una sola inclinación de la cabeza hacia los demás y cada uno comenzó a salir de la cabaña sin decir más.

"Si necesitan algo, me llaman," le dijo Bruce a Wade, palmeándole el hombro para luego irse en la misma dirección que los demás.

Steve le sonrió a Peter y en un tono suave dijo "Bienvenido a la manada, campeón."

Peter sonrió también, y se aclaró la garganta para decir un "gracias" un poco desgastado, suspirando cuando todos estuvieron fuera y Tony hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

Wade se acercó al lavabo y llenó un vaso de agua "¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó volteándose hacia Peter para ofrecerle la bebida.

El chico sonrió y se tomó todo casi de un solo trago, suspirando aliviado cuando hubo terminado y le entregó el vaso de nuevo al alfa "Como una mierda," aceptó al final.

Wade estalló en risa y Peter sonrió, era bueno volver a la normalidad, no que lo de anoche no le haya gustado, Peter tenía muy claro que si nada romántico se daba entre Wade y él de aquí en adelante, por lo menos tendría un buen recuerdo para esos días donde su amigo allí abajo necesitaba una mano. Pero era bueno poder ver a Wade reír de nuevo, verle tranquilo.

Volvieron al cuarto, donde el alfa cambió las sábanas para que Peter se pudiera acostar de nuevo, este muy agradecido con la suave tela rodeándole su adolorido cuerpo. Wade le colocó una cobija encima y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo estaré así?" Balbuceó Peter entre el sueño y la realidad.

"Mas o menos una semana," respondió el otro moviéndose hacia la cocina y dejando la puerta del cuarto abierta para seguir hablando con el chico. "Usualmente los humanos de la manada duran ese tiempo en su estado de confusión."

"Okay," respondió Peter desde el cuarto.

"Haré algo de comer," anunció mientras sacaba los ingredientes de la nevera. Como no escuchó respuesta, se acercó a la puerta, para encontrar a Peter completamente dormido sobre la cama, las sábanas hechas un desastre al alrededor de su joven figura.

Wade sonrió al ver esto, pero el sentimiento de culpa continuó golpeando el fondo de su cabeza. Intentó dejar esos pensamientos de lado y cerró la puerta para continuar con la comida. Todo mejoraría, Peter era parte de su manada ahora y él lo iba a cuidar como tal.


End file.
